


Like a moth to a flame, Burned by the fire

by TheSpazticLord



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, India, Time baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazticLord/pseuds/TheSpazticLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"River! Oi! Where did you find her! What are you doing here? Ohhh, no wonder he was so excited, eh?" </p><p>---- </p><p>The Doctor, River and the Ponds head off to India for the Holi festival, one of the most joyful, colorful celebrations on earth!  A little fluff, a little smut, and a tiny bit of angst!</p><p>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chhoti Holi! Let the fire burn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem referenced in the beginning: The Poet's Love Song by Sarojinidevi Naidu

"India!" The Doctor exclaimed as he twirled around the console flicking various levers and inputting information. 

His companions didn't look at all impressed as they sat together to the side of him.

"India?" Amy echoed with confusion. 

"India." Rory said flatly, shrugging his shoulders. 

"That’s the fun filled trip you have planned?" Amy said with a hint of annoyance. "The entire universe before us, and we're going back to Earth? What sort of adventure is that? We haven't seen you in ages, and all you want to do is -"

"Ponds!" He said excitedly cutting her off "This is going to be good! Trust me, I'm the Doctor."  

Amy rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Rory’s shoulder. "India." She grumbled. 

"India!" The Doctor giggled. 

"Yes, I believe we've established that we're indeed going to India." Rory said exasperated as he shook his head. "Honestly you two." 

Amy punched his arm and rolled her eyes at him. She stood up from the chair and joined the Doctor at the console, leaning forward to read the scanner. 

"Alright raggedy man, what’s the occasion? Why India, and when?" She asked running her fingers along a group of buttons. 

The Doctor swatted at her hands as he pushed a lever up and the Tardis jolted into flight. 

"16th Century! Just in time for the Holi festival!" He said excitedly. 

" The Holi festival? "

"Yes! Fantastic isn't it? Now run along and get changed! You'll find everything you need in the wardrobe!" He said shooing her away from the console. 

Amy grabbed Rory's hand “Come on then." She said with a sigh, dragging him along to the hallway. 

As soon as the Ponds were out of sight, the Doctor pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket. There were coordinates on the front, leading to a city in India a day before the Holi festival, and a message on the inside. He opened it and traced his fingers over the writing for the millionth time since it had appeared on the door of the Tardis. 

 

_"In the desolate hour of midnight, when_

_An ecstasy of starry silence sleeps_

_And my soul hungers for thy voice, O then,_

_Love, like the magic of wild melodies,_

_Let thy soul answer mine across the seas. XX"_

 

"River..." He whispered down at the paper, fingers lingering over the familiar double X's. It had been too long since he'd seen her. Their nightly escapades and adventures had stopped once she had been pardoned, and he missed her more than he was willing to admit. With no more Stormcage to hold her, his River was wild and free. It was beautiful and terrifying to witness, and at the same time it saddened him. She was busy building her life, and aside from the odd run-in, she was often too busy for running around with her old daft husband and parents.

 

_"I'm sorry sweetie. I just can't this time. There's a billion things to do here!"_

_"River, I don't want to go without you! Come on, time machine remember? They won't even miss you!"_

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Next time, I promise." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips, before turning and sauntering off back into the tent at her dig site._

 

He sighed, tucking the paper back in his pocket as he heard a distinctly frustrated Scottish female shouting at herself in frustration as she stormed back towards the console room.

The Doctor checked the scanners, five minutes until arrival. He felt his hearts start to race at the thought that he could be seeing, holding, and _kissing_ River Song in five minutes.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted from the end of the hall.

"Yes?" He said looking around the console, only to jump and cover his eyes. Amy Pond was standing at the edge of his hallway in a strapless bra, half wrapped in an aqua sari, with bracelets dangling on her wrists.

"How the bloody hell does this thing work?!" She growled in frustration, tugging at the fabric.

"Er... Here. Let me just, Uhhh." He stuttered as he approached her, eyes firmly shut.

"Oh for goodness sake. Open your eyes!"

He peeked one eye open cautiously as he quickly grabbed a hold of the fabric and proceeded to wrap her up.

"There! Look at you Pond! And you said this wasn't going to be fun."

Amy glared at him, adjusting to the drape of the fabric as Rory timidly walked out in the console room, clothed only in an open brown vest and khaki colored linen pants.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked raising his eyebrows at the Doctor.

" What? No! Why would I do that?" He answered as Rory passed by muttering under his breath. "I give up."

The familiar sound of the Tardis brakes squealing filled the air as the Doctor bounced around excitedly. As it settled he all but flew over to the door, yanking it open letting hot dusty air stream in "Allons-y!" He said with a giant smirk, as he bounded out the door, leaving behind two very confused companions.

"Allons-what?" Amy said turning to look at Rory.

He just shook his head. "Wonder what's gotten into him?"

Amy grabbed hold of Rory's hand. "We better go find out before he gets himself killed." Rory nodded in agreement as they walked hand in hand out of the Tardis and into a narrow alleyway. The Tardis was expertly parked sandwiched between the two buildings, which Amy noted as unusual. Parking wasn't one of the Doctors strong-suits.

 

The Doctor was leaning out of the alleyway. He kept straining up on his heels, in an attempt to look over the crowd of people that were funneling down the street.

"Looking for someone?" Amy asked as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"No! Of course not!" He answered far too quickly. "Shall we?" he said extending an arm out to Amy.

She linked her arm with his on one side as Rory linked up on the other. Together they pushed out into the crowd. Amy's eyes widened as she took in the sheer amount of colors that greeted her eyes. Vendors lined the street, selling batches of colored powder. The smell of dust and food and sweat filled the air. People were chatting happily all around them. They walked with the crowd, weaving down dusty roads until they were heading out of the city. The stream of people pooled a few minutes’ walk outside the city where large piles of wood were stacked in pyramids. There were tents scattered around the outskirts of the field, and more peppered in closer to the fires for those who were braver.

"Doctor, what is this?" Rory asked, looking out at the tents and bonfire piles set up around the field.

"Chhoti Holi! The night before the big day!" He started "The bonfires will be lit after dark. It symbolizes the triumph of good over evil! They'll be singing and chanting and general warding off of demonic forces. Then tomorrow is color play! Fantastic stuff!"

"Are we camping out as well?" Amy asked, searching for a spot to set up.

"Of course! Nothing like getting the full experience." The Doctor said rubbing his hands together. "Here! You two go find a spot and set up!" He said as he pulled an impossibly large bundle out of his pocket. "One tent!"

"One? That's it? You have bigger on the inside pockets, can fit a car into your trousers and you only managed to bring one tent?" Amy asked exasperated. She turned to Rory as she shook her head, poked at his chest and grumbled "No fun for you tonight then."

"Don't you like sleepovers Pond? They can be brilliantly fun!" The Doctor said looking hurt. "It's big enough for three!"

She didn't bother to respond as she drug Rory away from the Doctor to go set up camp. He grinned, happy to have distracted his companions for the time being as his mind turned to finding his wife.

\------

The Doctor wandered aimless through the crowds of people, searching for any sign of her. He walked about in the field before deciding that River would probably find him before he found her. She did love to make an entrance. So instead he chose to walk along the main road, casually walking along toward the sun that was setting in the distance. He smiled as he watched children darting in and out between the tents, tagging and chasing each other. He saw monks sitting together, bowls out for begging, having silent conversations underneath fig trees. The air was thick with excitement and anticipation.

He grinned to himself. It wasn't often that he just got to relax and take a walk down a road. He was people watching. It was all just so incredibly ordinary that it made him giggle.

The only thing that would have topped it would have been if he had opted for the native clothes.

He glanced back. He had walked a fair bit away from where he left Amy and Rory and the sun was hanging dangerously low in the sky. He shook his head, might as well keep going forward. As it turned out it was the right decision as he came upon a loud group of people singing and dancing surrounding another impressive bonfire site. They were banging on drums as women danced around in the center. As he got closer his eyes immediately focused on a woman sitting atop a highly decorated elephant, covered head to toe in Tardis blue fabric with silver accents. It looked like she was covered in the night sky. He couldn't see her face through the fabric but he had the distinct feeling that she was looking back at him as well. 

As the song they were singing wound down, the elephant bowed forward and the woman slid off gracefully walking into the middle of the circle. The Doctor lost sight of her as she moved into the middle of the circle. He pushed his way through the crowd of people until he was in front of them, standing slightly on the inside of the circle.

His eyes locked on her as the drum beat increased. Three women stood posed in the center of the circle, the woman in blue in the middle. Her companions were dressed in a pale green. They turned to the side, linking together by placing a hand on the woman in front of them. The Doctor licked his lips as he watched her stomach muscles contract and move as her hips shimmied in time to the beat. He knew every inch of that perfect body, and no fabric in the universe could contain that mystical hair, he thought, as he noticed a few curls tumbling out as she danced. With every down beat, they stomped a foot, anklets clinging together and perfectly complimenting the music. The line of women turned their backs to the men and with a shout, they grabbed the edge of the fabric pulling it off of their faces. River grinned at him, eyes shining as she turned to face him, her companions falling off to the side. The beat increased, as did the movement of her hips, as she took purposeful steps toward him.

His hearts pounded furiously in his chest as he watched her dancing over to him. The rise and fall of her chest combined with the way she rolled her wrists and hands above her head sent his heart soaring. The drum beat stopped as the people chanted and with a loud cry, men on the side sprayed her with water. The beat picked up again as she shook her hair, water flinging out into the crowd. He watched droplets roll down her stomach as her whole body undulated in time to the drums. Her hands glided along her now soaked body, briefly cupping herself and running through her wet hair. He was suddenly very thankful that he didn't opt for the linen pants as he clasped his hands in front of himself.

She finally reached him, and with a wink she ran a hand down his chest. The doctor gulped as she turned around in front of him. His eyes drifted over her exposed back where she had designs inked into her skin. Intricate flowing lines that extended the length of her back along her spine. One jumped out at him at the very bottom of her back. It was a circle. Gallifreyan. _Hello Sweetie!_   "Oh you bad girl." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. What he wouldn't give to be able to grab those hips and take her right in front of the whole entire crowd.

She returned to the middle of the circle, her chest lifting and dropping, hips circling as the drums crescendoed and the crowd let out one final cheer as the song and dance ended at the exact moment the sun fully slipped below the horizon. Laughter and chatter filled the air as the group dissipated. He watched her as she watched him, eyes connecting over the short distance. _'How could any one being be so dam hypnotizing?'_   he wondered, as she causally strolled over to him.

River's breathing was hard as she approached him, a knot of nerves settling in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? It's not like this was their first time meeting. His eyes were dark, even in the dim post sunset light, and it made her stomach flutter. She loved the way he looked at her, like he was holding himself back from devouring her whole. He smiled at her and she picked up her pace, all but running over to him.

" Hello." She said stopping a step away from him, wringing her hands in front of herself.

" Hello." He said back, lifting his hand and running it through his hair.

" Been a lonnnngggg time since Berlin" She said, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Oh shut up!" He laughed as he reached out and grabbed her into a fierce hug. "I missed you." He whispered into her hair as he clasped his arms tight around her.

She pulled back, leaning up to kiss him, their lips meeting briefly but passionately. "I missed _you_." She said with a sigh, all traces of nerves gone as she leaned into his chest. She wasn't sure how long they stood there but it wasn't long enough. The dark was more prominent now, and people started lighting torches in preparation to light the fires.

"Your parents are going to be very angry with me for leaving them for so long." He said as he rubbed his hand down her back. She stepped back as his hands fell away. "We better go find them then... Oh, I'm sorry darling." She said looking at the wet spots on his Jacket and shirt. "I got you all wet."

"Quite alright. I'll return the favor later." He said as he pulled at his jacket, a mischievous grin on his face. River slapped him on the arm as she laughed, before stepping back completely and reaching for his hand.

\-------

Their fingers threaded together as they walked back down the road. By the time they reached the spot the Doctor had left his companions, large crowds of people were forming around the bonfire piles.

"Doctor!" He heard Amy call, and in a matter of seconds she and Rory were by their side. "River!" She exclaimed leaning in to give her a hug. "Oi! Where did you find her! What are you doing here? Ohhh, no wonder he was so excited, eh?" She said elbowing Rory. Rory gave a short laugh as he patted River awkwardly on the shoulder. "Hey." He said softly.

"Did you manage to set up camp?" The Doctor asked as he looked around trying to see anything through the crowds.

"Yes we did. Right over there!" She said pointing to a far corner of the field. The Doctor spotted the bright orange of his tent, and the black outline of the Tardis on the side made it easy to spot. "Oh anddd we managed to rustle up some dinner! Are you hungry?" Amy asked looking to each of them in their small semi-circle.

"Yes." Rory and the Doctor answered together. As the group turned to walk to the camp, Amy and Rory started walking ahead. River leaned up and whispered into the Doctors ear. "I'm positively _starving_." And after a slow lick to his earlobe she jogged ahead to link arms with Amy, leaving him standing there, blushing, and suddenly very, very hot. 

\-------

The four of them squeezed inside the tent, Amy and Rory sitting side by side on the right, while River opted to place herself on top of the Doctor’s lap so there was more room. "River! Your parents are right there. Right there! Rory's going to kill me. You do realize that there is a perfectly good spot for you right here, don't you?" He whispered harshly into her ear, patting the empty space beside him as she adjusted on top of him leaning her back into his chest, causing him to have nowhere to put his hands but on her waist. She turned her head slightly "You do realize I love to make you squirm, don't you?" She whispered with an amused smile. "Two can play that game." He retorted.

His fingertips began tracing circles into her side with feather light touches. Just subtle enough for her to feel it, and her parents not to notice. He smirked as her breath caught and her breathing increased. She quickly grabbed both of his hands putting an end to his sneaky torture and wrapped them around herself, holding them firmly place in front of her. "Oh I hate you." She whispered as he leaned his chin on her shoulder. "No you don't." He said softly.

Rory cleared his throat as he shot a disapproving look at the pair of them. The Doctor looked away quickly as Amy passed around cups filled with a dark green liquid. The food they managed to rustle up consisted of rice and nan bread, with bananas. River grabbed a banana and a cup while Rory dug into the rice. They pecked at the food in relative silence. Amy didn't appear to be too chatty as she reclined into Rory's side.

The Doctor tried reaching around River somewhat unsuccessfully to get a piece of bread. "Need something sweetie?" She asked sweetly as she leaned forward and grabbed the bread for him, placing into his hand as he grumbled behind her.

Amy broke out into giggles at the sight, somewhat uncharacteristically, and leaned against Rory as she popped pieces of bread into her mouth. The Doctor grabbed River’s cup from her hand and took a swig of the liquid "Amy, how much of this have you had to drink?" he said, his voice an octave higher than it usually is.

"What?" Amy and River said in unison as River took the cup back and took a small sip of the liquid. Her eyes widened in recognition as she shrugged and continued drinking.

"She had about three glasses. Why? What's the matter?" Rory asked with concern as he watched River take long gulps from her cup.

River laughed and the Doctor shook his head. "Oh. Nothing’s the matter." River replied as she set her now empty cup down. "It's just... well. It's Bhang." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"And Bhang is... what exactly?" He asked as River half crawled out of the Doctors lap to grab the jug and pour herself some more.

"It's crushed cannabis." River said simply.

"What?! We've been drinking marijuana?!" Amy said sitting up with a shocked looked on her face.

"Basically." The Doctor replied. Before Amy had a chance to respond further, the noise from outside became increasingly louder, the whole place rising up in a chant. He didn't have a chance to tell her that the variety that they were drinking was concocted with Vodka, and was one of the more potent blends.

River patted the Doctor’s thighs excitedly. "Come on then! They're going to light the fires." She wriggled out of his lap and stood hunched over as he scrambled up as well.

"You two go ahead. I better keep this one here. We don't need to get in any trouble" Rory said as he looked down at Amy. She grinned up at him. "Me? Trouble? Puh-lease!"

 ------

River restrained a laugh as she pulled open the flap of the tent, stepping out into cool night air. The Doctor followed behind and they joined the crowd of people flowing around the field. Together they made their way to one of the larger wood stacks. Torches lit the scene casting orange light over everything. The Doctor marveled at River’s hair, seemingly glowing as the soft light hit it. He pulled on a curl gently, watching it bounce in the light. She grabbed his hand and pulled him around behind her. His arms wound around her waist as she sunk back into him, leaning her head back into him as she started to feel the effects of the Bhang.

All at once the air stilled, torches raised high into the air. With a shout, men threw them down upon the bonfire pyres as the whole place erupted in cheers. Flames licked their way into the night sky, chasing away evil and the winter cold. Drums filled the air as crowds of people danced and sang, the whole place so very alive. River swayed with the beat against the Doctor as he brushed her hair away from her neck. He let out a sigh as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her throat. "River, don't stay away so long anymore." He whispered into her skin. River hummed, reaching up to stroke his hair as he planted kisses along the length of her glorious neck. His mouth nibbled at her earlobe before he ran his tongue along it and back down her skin to lick at the hollow of her throat.

River’s heart beat faster as he sucked and licked at her flesh. She knew there would be a mark there in the morning, and she loved it. Her whole body was warm, and she knew it was from more than just the Bhang. The Doctor gripped her hips, pressing her back into him, and she let out a gasp as she felt his hardened length against her bum. Fingers grazed along the exposed skin of her side, as he very gently worked a hand beneath her Sari, careful not to loosen it. He growled as his hand collided with the soft flesh of her breast and the sound sent her skin ablaze.

Of course she wasn't wearing anything under the thin fabric, why would she be? She was River bloody Song, and she was hell-bent on driving him insane.

River let an obscene moan escape her lips as his fingers brushed across a hard nipple, and back again. It didn't matter, no one but him would hear it over the roar of the crowd. He pinched her puckered flesh gently, causing her to jump and groan, as a delicious heat burst across her body and soaked her between her thighs. She pressed her hips back into him. The whole site was near vibrating with energy as people danced around them celebrating.

She pulled his hand out from the fabric as she turned around and pressed herself against him; one hand fell between them as she ever so slowly stroked the length of him through his pants. "River Song." He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to have you. Right here. Right now."

Her body shivered in anticipation as he grabbed her wrists and directed her hands to his waist as he pressed a hand between them. To anyone else, it would have just looked like they were dancing, pressed together in a loving embrace among the throngs of people.

He pressed his palm flat against her stomach, grinning as her breath caught and her chest heaved against him. His fingers slowly descended past the blue fabric, brushing against soft curls before descending lower and meeting slick flesh. The Doctor leaned back slightly, and River looked up at him, nothing but desire in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry darling..." He said with a grin, dipping a finger in between her slick folds. "I got you all wet!"

" Sweetie." River gasped. "Don't make me hurt you."

He licked his lips before pressing his mouth against hers. Their tongues tangled together and she used a free hand to yank on his arm, begging him to move his fingers, which were cupping her drenched center. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed along her, stroking and teasing. He pulled his hand up just enough for his fingers to lightly brush over her clit as her whole body pressed into him. He teased her with slow circles over her swollen flesh before dipping back, down sliding two fingers inside her.

"Doctor!" She cried out as her head fell back. His grip around her back tightened as she leaned into his arm, squeezing her breasts with her own hand as he began stroking her from the inside. His fingers pumped in and out as he relished in the feeling of her tightening around them. "Grab my neck." He whispered hotly against her ear.

River pressed against him firmly, wrapping one arm up and around his neck. He gripped her thigh, raising one leg up and draping it around his hip, holding it in place. With her leg up around him it allowed his fingers to sink deeper inside her. His thumb teased her clit while his fingers stroked her continually, causing her to cry out.

“ _Oh God, sweetie, ah!_ ” She chanted, her cries blending into the festive singing. With another flick of his thumb over her, she came around him, muscles tightening, body shaking in his embrace as she rode out the wave of pleasure overtaking her. When she finally stopped moving, panting against him, the Doctor released her leg and withdrew his hand taking a step back. Her chest heaved as she raised her arms up behind her head burying her hands in her hair in an attempt to catch her breath. The Doctor raised his hand up to his mouth, licking along his fingers, tasting River on his tongue.

"I cannot believe you just did that. You never cease to amaze me." She grinned, leaning in to kiss his lips, running her tongue over his bottom lip.

The Doctor swallowed hard, trying to tame the insurmountable desire raging through him as he took her hand in his. "Let's go check on the Ponds."

"But... What about you?"

" Later." He said with a nod.

"Alright. I'll make it a good one then."

"You'd better."

\--------------

The scents of smoke and spices filled the air as a very satisfied River led her Doctor back to the tent. The crowds were thinning out as the fires raged on. People retired to their tents while the more rowdy crowd continued to party around the fires.

"There it is!" River exclaimed as she spotted the tent. "I thought we'd never find it." She mumbled as they approached. As they got to the entrance the Doctor reached out to grab the flap as River's arms shot out and grabbed his hand.

"What?" He asked, confused, looking at River, whose eyes were wide with horror and amusement.

"Shush!" She said throwing a hand over his mouth as he focused out the noise of the partying people and honed in on the thing that made River stop him from throwing the tent open.

"Oh Yes! GAH! That's it! Put your stupid face right... **There**! Ah!"

The Doctor’s face twisted with disgust as he rapidly backed away from the tent.

"Really? In my tent?! Ugh! I'm going to have to sanitize the thing!" He grumbled. "I can't believe Amy would just... defile my tent like that! We did tell them we'd be back, didn't we?" He said with a flailing of his arms. River chuckled as she looped her arm through his and led him away from the tent and towards the road. "Nice night for a walk." She commented as she briefly gazed up at the stars.

"I have my own tent, you know. It's back by where we met earlier, near the tree line. We can have our own sleepover." She said patting his arm "And I don't mind if you defile the tent. Or anything else, for that matter."

"No. I think one ruined tent is enough - Oh! Ohhhh." He said as the realization of her words set in. "Hmm..." He said, looking across to the back of the field. "Nice night for a run!"

River smirked at his eagerness as they walked to the road. "No running, sweetie. My poor legs feel like jelly as it is."

"Ah. My fault, I suppose."

"Yes. Yes it is. You should feel terribly ashamed."

"Or terribly proud."

"Really pushing it today, aren't you darling?" She teased, giving his arm a squeeze.

\--------

River led him back to her tent, ducking around trees as they walked into the forest. They reached a clearing with a small fire and a couple of tents situated in a circle. "Here we are." She said softly as she walked over to a yellow tent, tugging the flap open. "After you." She said with a wave of her hand ushering the Doctor inside.

River’s tent wasn't as big as the one he had brought and he had to crawl on his hands and knees into it, only to lay on his side. He moved over as far as he could as River crawled in after him.

"Well, this is cozy." The Doctor said as River rubbed up against him. "It was only meant for one darling." She replied casually as she shifted onto her back, sighing. He flipped over onto his stomach, propping himself on his elbows as he looked at her.

"Sweetie I -"

"River I - " 

They both spoke at once in a rush, their words tumbling over each other.

"How long has it been for you? Since our last meeting?" River asked as she lifted her hand and started playing with his hair.

"Let's see, I know I tried multiple times to get you to run off with me after storm-cage. I don't know if I would count that as a meeting... " He said, trailing off as River’s fingers massaged his head. "But this? Just us, together? Four years, three months, six days, 12 hours, 17 minutes, and ohh, say 23 seconds."

River smiled sadly "I'm sorry love. I never - I never meant to be away this long. I ran into you three weeks ago. A much younger you. We weren't even on kissing terms yet."

Rivers fingers traced over his lips lightly.

"How's school?" He asked, trying to change the subject of their reverse timelines. He knew how it ended, and if he dwelled on it, this wouldn't be a very fun night for either of them.

"It's good!" She said, expression brightening. "I've scheduled all sorts of expeditions for the rest of the year, and even a few for the one after. The last is at The Library. I'm really looking forward to that one."

The Doctor’s heart leapt, and suddenly the tiny tent was anything but cozy as he felt the urge to turn tail and escape. He couldn't breathe. He scrambled to his knees. Awkwardly tugging off his jacket and loosening his bow tie until it was just a strip of fabric around his neck.

"Sweetie? Are you ok?"

"River, after Holi is over, after tomorrow, why don't you stay for a while? We can drop the Ponds off, go off on our own for a bit... "

"You know I can't, Doctor. As much as I'd love to. Maybe -"

"Don't you dare tell me 'next time' River Song! What if we don't get a next time?" He asked suddenly, very seriously, in a harsh whisper, a storm of emotion in his eyes.

"Then at least we have tonight." She said gently as she sat up, coming face to face with the Doctor.

The Doctor balled his fists in frustration as he stared intently at the floor of the tent. He felt River’s hands on his own, easing his clenched fingers apart as she held them. The Doctor could feel tears in his eyes, hot and stinging.

"I don't understand, Doctor, what's gotten in to you?" She asked, gently stroking his hands.

"You don't understand? You’re my _wife_ , River! I need you. I miss you. I want you every second of every day and for the last four years you've been telling me 'Next time, I'll come next time sweetie.' Next time never comes River, and time is slipping right on through my fingers. Time I could be spending with you."

Tears sprang to her eyes as he spoke and no matter how hard she tried to hide them, her body betrayed her and as she blinked, they fell on her cheeks.

"Time machine, remember?" She whispered, hoping her voice wasn't betraying her as well.

The Doctor looked up. He immediately took his thumb and brushed the tears off of her cheek as she grabbed his hand, kissing his palm.

"Time waits for no one, River, not even me."

"I don't mean to hurt you sweetie, I just - It's just -After all those years, Kovarian, Stormcage... I just needed to get myself in order. Get my life in order. I miss you every second of every day. I need you as much as you need me."

"Then stay with me River. Stay."  He pleaded, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, searching for any sort of confirmation that she wouldn't leave him.

"Sweetie I .... " River sighed. There was something in the way he was looking at her, something desperate. Eyes full of hurt and pleading, and something even more heartbreaking. Hope. His eyes were full of hope. How could she deny him? "I'll stay. I promise. No next time, just this time." She whispered.

A sob caught at the back of the Doctor’s throat as he pulled her towards him, squeezing her to his chest, wanting to never let go again. He pulled back only to drag her into a passionate kiss. River let out a tiny moan as he poured everything into the kiss. His hands fumbled as he made quick work of removing his shirt and suspenders, without even breaking the kiss. He laid river back gently on the floor of the tent. Kissing along her jaw, her throat, along her collarbones he hurriedly started to unwrap her.

With hard, quick breaths from the both of them, River’s back arched to help the Doctor as he unwound the fabric. Her hands unbuttoned his pants as she lifted her legs, hooking her toes on his pants, kicking them down off his hips. As her hips rose off the ground, The Doctor yanked the rest of the fabric from her body. He made a groan of appreciation before grabbing a hold of her hips and pulling her towards him.

His hands ran everywhere. He wanted to remember everything. His desperation rose as he nudged her legs open and sank inside her, moving at a rapid pace. River gasped and cried out as he furiously worshiped her. He was loving her as if she might disappear into thin air at any moment "Oh sweetie." She cried at his frantic movements. Her hands clawed down his back before tightly gripping his hips. She held on and forced the Doctor to slow to a stop. "Hey." She moaned, reaching up and cupping his face. "I'm not going anywhere." She said breathlessly as she tightened her legs around him, letting him sink into her further. "I promise." The Doctor's arms shook as he lowered himself down on top of her. He nuzzled against her neck, wrapping his arms around her. "Say it again." He whispered into her ear, softly kissing her neck.

"I promise." She whispered, grinding her hips up into him. "I'm not leaving. I'll stay." River’s hands stroked along his back as they lay together, completely connected in one moment of pure bliss. All too soon her need and desire came roaring to life and she needed him, now. Right now. With a firm push and a little wiggle, River rolled them over, and as the Doctor’s back hit the floor, she straightened on top of him, pressing her hands into his chest to balance herself. He cried out as she started to move and his hands flew to her hips, gripping her tightly.

Two more positions later, the Doctor felt himself starting to come undone. Molten heat reached its boiling point at his core as he thrust into her from behind. One hand gripped her shoulder and as he reached under to rub against her clit, River’s legs started to shake. In a glorious crescendo of moans and gasps and, _'Yes Sweetie, harder, oh gods!'_  they collapsed together in a sweaty pile of limbs.

The Doctor curled himself around River, stroking her skin, mapping out every spectacular inch.

"River, I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Mmmmm. Go on then." She said as she snuggled into him.

The Doctor leaned close and very slowly, very deliberately, whispered his name into her ear.

"S-Say it again." She said shakily, and he did. Later that night, when they made love for the second time, River chanted his name, his true name, like a prayer long forgotten, like something precious she would never let go of. 


	2. Morning without you is a dwindled dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Hush sweetie. Let me paint you with my love." She said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips, cupping his face with her hands, turning him a lovely shade of green.
> 
> Lazy early morning smut the day of the Holi festival!
> 
> Chapter title from Emily Dickinson quote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on this being longer, but carpal tunnel has got me down =P 
> 
> So keep an eye out for maybe one or two more chapters! 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! <3

River Song awoke in a bright yellow tent. A bright yellow tent, in 16th Century India the day of the Holi festival, wrapped up in the Doctors arms. She sighed as she peeled open her eyelids, gazing up at the top of tent, watching tiny particles drifting about in the rays of light that shone through the fabric. She turned her head slightly as she looked at the Doctors sleeping face. It was a rare sight to catch him sleeping, and even rarer for him to sleep for hours. He looked happy and content. Last night she made a promise she couldn't keep. A promise to stay.   
  
 _'I should come with my own bloody set of rules'_ She thought bitterly as she lazy ran her fingers over the bare skin of his arm. _'Rule 1: River Song lies. Rule 2: River Song breaks hearts. Rule 3: River Song is never -'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor sighed and momentarily tightened his grip around her waist, before relaxing and opening his eyes.  
  
"Good morning wife." He said sleepily as he leaned in and kissed her lips.  
  
Her heart involuntarily quickened as his lips touched hers. "Mmmm. Good morning love." She whispered as they broke apart. River rolled over to her side, propping herself up on her elbow as she gazed at him.  
  
 "What’s on the agenda for today then?" She asked, running a hand along his bare chest.  
  
"Well, first I thought I'd utterly devastate you." He said grinning, his eyes suddenly very much awake and energetic. He ran a hand along her side, fingers fluttering over her hip, stroking along her ribs and the side of her breast. He let out a small chuckle as River's side contracted as her breathing quickened.  
  
“Then maybe we can go find your parents. It _is_ the Holi festival today so there's going to be dancing. I plan on lots of dancing. Oh and eating. And lots and lots of smearing you with colors. What about you River Song? What's on your agenda today?" He said as his hands left her, and he flopped over reaching about for his pants.  
  
River internally yelled at herself as she bit down on her lip. It didn't matter how slight the touch, or how innocent the words. The doctor did things to her, things she hated and loved all at the same time. She squeezed her legs together in a futile attempt to calm the raging fire he had started without even trying.  _'I swear he'll be the death of me'_ She thought as she gazed at his back. It was a bad decision to keep staring at him, as the only things that crossed her mind were how she wanted to pounce on top of him and run her tongue along his spine licking at salty skin. She imagined the growls that would rumble in his throat as she caressed the strong muscles of his back and tickled his sides with her hands. How he would beg for mercy as she licked at his ear and nipped at his neck, only to roll over and turn the tables on her. River let out a tiny whimper as her fingers stroked long herself, brushing over hard nipples. She swallowed hard as her hand dipped between her thighs, slowly stroking herself as she watched the muscles on his back ripple.  
  
"River?" The Doctor asked  as he dug around in his pants pocket, pulling out two bags of brightly colored powder. He rolled back over on his side, setting the powder beside him before he looked up at her. Her skin was flushed, her eyes were dark with desire, and her chest was heaving.  
  
"Oh dear." He whispered as his eyes ran along her body to where her hand was moving between her tightly clenched thighs. She smiled at him, running her tongue along her lips. The sight of her was almost too much. His skin prickled as goose bumps rose along his arms and a familiar heat settled in his middle. She rolled over settling on her back, legs parting slightly. The Doctor let out a groan as he watched her, his entire body straining towards her. Soft moans filled the tent and she expertly maneuvered her fingers within herself, gasping and squeezing her breasts with her free hand, rubbing and squeezing over taught nipples.  
  
The Doctors hand clasped around his straining erection as he watched River. He gave himself firm strokes, and with every moan out of her mouth he climbed higher and higher. River turned her head and looked at him. Their eyes locked, sending a shiver of pure pleasure throughout her body. She groaned at the sight of him, arm working furiously as he watched her. A smirk spread over her face as she stopped her stroking and laid her hand flat against herself, coating it in slick wetness. Before he realized what was happening, River's hand was on him. Sliding up and over him with little effort, coating him with herself. 'Gah- Urgh! Rive-' and other incoherent noises sprang forth from his throat.  
  
"River, I was supposed to be the one doing the devastating." He growled at her, fists balling together as her small hand clasped around him, sliding along him torturously slow.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry darling! You go ahead then." She said quickly letting him go, withdrawing her hand and clasping them together on her stomach. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Devastate away."  The Doctor licked his lips before pouncing on top of her, quickly settling himself between her legs. River giggled as his lips attacked her throat and his fingers tickled her ribs. Giggles quickly turned to moans and pants as his mouth covered her chest, licking and sucking. Just when she was about to open her mouth and tell him to get inside her, he suddenly pulled away, sitting back on his heels.  
  
“I almost forgot." He mumbled, as he leaned over her and grabbed a bag of bright magenta powder. He opened it up, poking at the powder with his fingertips until they were coated.  
  
“Sweetie what are you doing? " River asked, slightly intrigued yet slightly annoyed that his hands weren't on her.  
  
"Tradition River." He said roughly as he placed a finger in-between her breasts, dragging it down her stomach. She glanced down at the magenta line as he continued talking.  
  
“Lord Krishna once, a very long time ago when he was just a boy, had a lovely lady friend named Radha." The Doctor explained as he rubbed more color onto his hand. "Radha you see had amazingly fair skin, and Krishna, well let’s just say that he was at the other end of the color spectrum. One day, when he was feeling particularly naughty, Krishna decided to paint Radha's face with color, to make her like him." He laid a palm flat against her, smearing a handprint across her middle. He smirked as her muscles contracted.  
  
 With another quick dip of his hands into the color, he placed them on her ribs, sliding up slowly over her breasts. She sighed as he massaged her gently arching into his and hands, and gasped when he grabbed the underside of her legs, pulling her onto him and hooking them around his waist. Rivers hips were in the air as the Doctor hands streaked along the tops of her legs, leaving a trail of color in their wake.  He continued as his hands caressed up and down her thighs until she was a lovely shade of purple.   
  
“It made them equals, made them the same. " He grumbled as he brushed his fingers gently between her legs, dipping between her slick flesh with one hand while the other dipped in the color yet again. She bucked against his hand, whimpering and rubbing herself harder against his fingers, trying to relieve the unbearable ache that was slowly driving her insane.  "Ever since then, lovers would paint each other with colors, imitating the playful act of Lord Krishna and his immortal lover."  
  
 With a quick flick of his wrist the Doctors free hand collided with the flesh of Rivers backside, leaving a dark purple handprint. She cried out at the smack and reared up, grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing him back slightly until she was sitting on his lap, knees on either side of his legs, arms wrapped around his neck. "Enough talking sweetie." she panted as she lowered herself down onto him. She moaned loudly and leaned her head back as he filled her.  The Doctor leaned close, grasping her around her back and thrusting up into her hard, every stroke rubbing against her clit. "Are you feeling devastated yet Ms. Song?" he growled into her ear, feeling her contract around him.  
  
"Yes! Oh _fuck!_ Yes!!"  She cried out as she came. The Doctors hand tangled in her hair, while the other gripped her hips hard as he came with her. She continued grinding against him as their movements slowed, sending herself crashing over a second wave of pleasure. "Utterly devastated" she whispered against his lips, as their hearts pounded.  
  
River pulled back with a wicked grin on her face, as she leaned over and grabbed the second bag of color, a bright green. She quickly opened it, smashing a hand inside before slapping the Doctors chest playfully. "Oi! Rude!" He said with mock offence, smiling down at her hands smearing bright green over the thin layer of purple that rubbed off of her and onto him.  
  
"River, last night - I... I just wanted you to know, I mean there are a lot of thing I just haven't said... and I don't want to waste any more time. I need you to know - Want you to know- That I... I really, I-"  
  
"Hush sweetie. Let me paint you with my love." She said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips, cupping his face with her hands, turning him a lovely shade of green. She leaned back to get more color, and felt the Doctor harden within her. "Mmm Sweetie. Round two then?" He grinned and with  a shout of "Geronimo!" rolled them over so he was on top. Unfortunately though he forgot about the space restrictions of the tiny tent, which was definitely not bigger on the inside, and managed to collapse the whole thing on top of them. Rivers laughter drifted up from the beneath the fabric.  
  
"I love you, you ridiculous man." She whispered as they tangled in the tent, getting lost in the fabric and each other.


	3. Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely.

By the time River and the Doctor had crawled out from under the collapsed tent, the sun was high in the sky. The only sounds were of insects chirping in trees, the whole place was silent. It was a drastic change from the pulsing hypnotic energy of the night before. It was peaceful. Just River and the Doctor, surrounded by thick lush green trees and the sounds of nature.  
  
The Doctor helped River as she wrapped herself up in an almost-white Sari. It covered more skin than the one she had worn yesterday, and it made him grin to know that his brightly colored finger prints were painted all over her skin. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew it was there, and no one else was going to get the pleasure of doing it. His fingers grazed over the bare purple-dusted skin of her shoulder as he walked in front of her. She smiled as she tied his bowtie, bopping him on the nose as she went.  
  
"Well." The Doctor said as he shrugged on his jacket. "Now that I've taken care of the first thing on my agenda, shall we move on to the next thing then?"  
  
"Yes. Let’s go find them." River said as she smoothed out his jacket and tweaked his bowtie. "If they haven't wandered into the city yet they'll be easy to spot." River leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before slipping her arm around his. She was secretly hoping that Amy and Rory had wandered into the city, that way she could lose the Doctor in the crowd and slip away. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't stay. It didn't work like that. They walked back out of the forest and followed the road back towards the city.  
  
\----  
  
The ground was littered with burn marks and the remains of still smoldering fires. Tiny puffs of smoke rose up and disappeared against the blue backdrop of the sky.  
  
 "It's a nice thought." River commented as she looked out over the field. "To think that you could get rid of evil so easily. If only it was as easy as sending your demons running by lighting a fire. They always find you." She said softly, whispers of emotion creeping up into her face.  
  
"I won't let them. Not you, River Song. Not anymore. "The Doctor said squeezing her arm. River knew that he meant it, but not even the Doctor could keep a promise like that.  
  
"Thank you sweetie." River said gently. "Doctor... I have to tell you something. I know, I know I promised. I know this will hurt, but I can't st-"  
  
"River!" He interrupted suddenly. "Have you ever danced in the middle of a thousand people, drenched in sweat and water and colored with every shade imaginable?"  
  
"No... I haven't. Doctor you're not listening I-"  
  
"Good! Then today is your lucky day." He said, intentionally making sure he didn't make eye contact.  
  
River stopped walking, forcing the Doctor to stop with her as she all but forced him to look at her. He twitched nervously, rocking back on his heels and running his hands through his hair.  
  
"What's wrong? We have Ponds to collect." He said with a small smile, trying not to show the distress he was feeling on his face. ' _Don't tell me River, spare me'_.  
  
"Sweetie. Please. Listen to me. We have to talk about -" River stopped as the Doctor grabbed her hands and yanked her into his chest. She could feel his hearts beating furiously as he held her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Don't say it River. Just don't." He whispered as his hands ran along her back. "Please." He released her abruptly, turning and stalking away towards town before she could catch a glimpse of the sorrow that was etched on his face.

  
A sob caught in the back of her throat as he walked away from her, a slight cold settling in where his warm body was just pressed against hers. Of course he knew, he _always_ knew. Maybe he was right, what's the point in saying it. She hadn't seen a Doctor this old in a very long time. She knew that her time was running out. He kept getting younger and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't tell him how surprised she was to see him, _her_ Doctor _,_ she never knew what version of him she would get. Imagine her surprise when she had fully prepared herself to be seducing a young, nervous, bumbling version of the man she loved; but instead was met with eyes full of desire, a knowing smile and a loving embrace she never wanted to leave. Her husband. Her Doctor. They didn't even have to do diaries, they'd already done it. They were going in the same direction here. She wanted nothing more than to stay, but she couldn't, could she? River swallowed hard as she followed behind him, her stomach in a knot, arms folded tightly over her chest in attempt to keep herself inside her body.

  
 _She's going to leave me_. The Doctor had felt it ever since he awoke. In fact, it was River's thoughts that woke him. Sometimes having telepathic abilities was more trouble than they were worth. She was radiating guilt and worry, and he could feel all of it. He knew she didn't want to go, and he wished he could convince her that she didn't have to. ' _Why does that woman have to be so stubborn?'_ He thought as he walked quickly down the road, kicking at rocks, trying to distance himself from River. He didn't tell her that he kept running into younger versions of herself, River's that wanted nothing more than to make him squirm, prancing around his Tardis in tiny dresses that were hardly appropriate. He didn't tell her that it had been much, much longer than four years since he'd seen her. He didn't want to cause anymore hurt. ' _She mentioned that damn library...'_ They were getting closer to the end. The universe was a cruel place, delivering him to a River who was exactly where he was, going forward together, only to rip her away again. "Not this time. I'm a bloody Time Lord." He grumbled as he kicked another rock out of his path.

  
They walked the rest of the way back, lost in their own thoughts, River trailing quite a ways behind the Doctor until the tent with a Tardis painted on it came into view. There was no one in sight except for Amy and Rory who were sitting together, just outside the tent. They were laughing and each holding up a set of cards, a serious game of poker playing out. Rory was the first to spot the Doctor and nodded to Amy, who looked over her shoulder with excitement. She jumped to her feet with a smile, Rory following right after.

  
"Doctor!" She yelled running over to him. "Where did you disappear to last night eh?" She said playfully nudging his arm. "We were worried." Rory stated.  
  
"Ah. Yes. Well. When I came back it seemed to be at an inopportune moment." He said eyes narrowing. "Amy Pond I can't believe you would just defile my tent like that!"  
  
Amy's and Rory’s eyes went wide with embarrassment as Amy placed her hands on her hip. "Oh yeah? What did you and River get up to last night then?" She said, trying to keep the smirk off her face."Doctor, I can't believe you'd just off and defile my daughter like that!" Shock and horror splashing across her face before she laughed.  
  
"Amelia Pond I have done no such thing!" He said in shock, tugging on his jacket.  
  
"Rule one!" She all but shouted at him, watching him squirm in embarrassment.  
  
Rory shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'd rather not talk about defiling anyone right now, yeah? Thanks. Where is River anyway?" He said looking at the Doctor.  
  
"She's coming." He grumbled, nodding his head back to where she was walking down the road.  
  
"Why didn't you two come back together? Are you fighting? What did you do! Explain!" Amy nagged poking at his chest. She glanced around the Doctor until she spotted River.  
  
"Is she alright?" Amy asked, concern etched all over her face. She was watching River, moving at a glacial pace towards them. Her arms were wrapped tight around her middle, fingers clutching her sides as her eyes studied the ground. She didn't look at all well. The Doctor turned around just as River fell to her knees. "River!" He called as he started running up the road back to her, Amy and Rory right on his heels.  
  
River could feel every cell in her body. It felt like something was crawling around inside her skin. At first she thought she was still reacting from her conversation with the Doctor, the stress finally taking its toll on her. She quickly realized it was something else entirely. She felt like she was going to be sick, or pass out. Her heart beat fast inside her chest as the world started to spin. She squeezed herself harder. “ _keep it together River_ ,” she thought as she closed her eyes. She let out a whimper as blinding hot pain burst through her middle and she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Gah!" She gasped, hands balling into fists as she ground her teeth together trying to breathe through the pain burning away at her core. The next thing River knew, the Doctor’s hands were on her shoulders as he knelt down beside her.

"River! What's wrong?" He asked, a slight panic in his voice as he checked her pulse ( _elevated_ ) and placed his hand on her forehead checking her temperature ( _normal)._ Another wave of pain sprang forth from her center, causing her to cry out and latch onto the Doctor’s arm, buying her face against him to muffle her cry.  
"River! River, what happened?!" Amy asked, sinking down on her other side, rubbing River’s back as she buried herself against the Doctor.  
  
River's heart slowed as the pain started to subside. She was vaguely aware of hands on her, of people calling her name. But the only thing she could focus on was the way the pain was dissipating. It slowly eased away, like the sun coming out and warming a cold morning. Relief washed over her and she felt increasingly better as her grip on the Doctor loosened. She sat back on her heels, taking in a deep breath, slowly leaning away from him.  
  
"I'm fine," She said slowly, grabbing onto the Doctor as she pushed herself off her knees.  
  
"Easy!" Rory said as he quickly reached out and grabbed River’s arm to steady her.  
  
"Honestly. I'm fine." River said, forcing a charming smile on her face as she patted Rory's arm.  
  
"Don't lie." The Doctor said as he pulled himself to his feet. "Something happened. I could feel it. I'm tired of you lying to me." He said harshly, stepping close to River.  
  
She shook her head and brushed past him, trying not to react to his words. "Honestly Doctor, it was nothing." She said coolly as she walked quickly away from the three of them, one arm still around her middle. The skin was burning slightly, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.  
  
Amy, Rory, and the Doctor stood there for a moment as River surged ahead away from them.  
"She shouldn't be moving so soon." Rory said with concern, nurse mode kicking in as he turned and jogged after River.  
  
"Doctor, you'll find out what it was, won't you?" Amy asked as Rory followed River back to the tent. The Doctor swallowed hard "I hope so. She's been lying to me." He said stiffly, pulling on his jacket as he watched River enter the tent. "Lying? What for? Isn't she past the whole 'spoilers' phase? Explain!"  
  
The Doctor sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know." he replied as he followed after them. Amy stood, arms crossed as he turned his back. “ _River, you better have a damn good explanation for all of this”_ she thought as she dropped her arms and caught up with the Doctor.

  
As River entered the tent, she calculated that she would have exactly two minutes to herself before Rory busted in after her. She sank to her knees hesitantly unwrapping the fabric from her middle, it clung to her skin as she pulled it away slowly, as if it was glued on, before if bunched and hung around her hips. Her breath caught as she ran her fingers over her burning flesh, tracing softly over bright red scratches etched into her stomach, burning through the thin layer of purple that covered her. She swallowed hard, fear rising in her throat as sudden coldness filled the tent. “What? What is this.” She whispered to herself. If felt like something was circling around her, and she could swear that she heard whispering. Her head felt increasingly light as the tent began to spin. Dizziness started to overtake her and she gasped as she felt an invisible hand run along her shoulder and down her arm. The strange sensations continued as she felt something pressing against her stomach on top of the long scratches.

  
  
She tried to call out for the Doctor but her voice got caught in her throat, her heart beat faster as her skin burned, almost crawling and twitching with an unseen invader. She was glued to the tent on her knees, her eyes flicked around watching a shadow drift along the wall. She whimpered as the odd darkness approached. She had her fair share of odd encounters running around the universe, but this was something entirely different. This was something she couldn’t control, and it scared her senseless. She was screaming internally as the shadow overtook her, enveloping her in sweet, intoxicating, silky darkness. River took a deep breath as the flap of the tent opened and Rory stepped inside.

  
  
"River? River, are you alright?" He asked shakily, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. She didn't respond, but Rory could see her fingers twitching by her sides." Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." she whispered, turning her head to the side, as if she was going to glance over her shoulder.

  
"Hey, What’s wrong?" he asked, slight panic in his voice as River leaned forward, getting down on all fours, crawling around to face him. Eyes locked to the floor as she slowly crept towards him. She raised her eyes and stared at him. "Gah! River!" Rory gasped, taking in her expression. Her eyes were black as she smirked up at him. "Oh, Daddy. You never did get to have a little girl to play with, did you? Do you want to play with me instead? I'll be a good girl for you." She asked, voice dripping with sex as she sat back on her heels, fingers grazing up her sides and running over her breasts.

  
Rory fixed his eyes firmly to the floor, fingers clenched into fists. "No." He snapped. "River, stop it. What's wrong with you? What happened back there? Are you alright?" He kneeled down in front of her, quickly rewrapping the sari around her. "You're so good to me." She whispered as he secured the fabric. "River." he said firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What is this? What's wrong? Your... your eyes are so dark. Maybe you should lie down..." Rory pushed on her shoulders gently, but River didn't move. Her eyes snapped shut and she sat in front of him like a statue until the flap of the tent opened and the Doctor ducked inside.  
  
"Are you two alright?" He asked, looking at Rory who was still gripping her. River’s eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice and she smiled.  
  
"Yes dear. We're fine." She said softly. "I just had a moment of weakness." She gently reached up and removed Rory’s hands from her.  
  
"River, you are not fine -" Rory started as River stood and grabbed hold of the Doctors arm.  
  
"Maybe I just need a good Doctor." She said with a wink. "Now come on. It's the big day, and we have to celebrate!" She said with a smile so genuine that Rory almost believed her. She placed a chaste kiss to the side of the Doctors mouth and dragged him out of the tent with her.


	4. Shut the windows and call for help and run away to save yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this has officially gotten away from me, and my muse is running amok. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Chapter title from Airbag's Steal My Soul

Rory watched with concern as River and the Doctor walked, arm in arm, towards the city. He had never seen her act like that before. Everyone knew that River Song was a little inappropriate at times, but she had taken it to a whole new level that even he couldn’t comprehend. “Amy!” He whispered, reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her back. The Doctor led River away from them moving to study some old looking statues.   
  
“What’s the matter? Did you find out what happened? She seems to be fine now.”  She said as she gazed after them. River was laughing and leaning her head against the Doctors shoulder as he pointed at the statue. He was probably explaining exactly what it was, what is meant, and other tidbits of information that no one else would know.  
  
“No. No I didn’t. But something is definitely wrong. I – Well, this is going to sound stupid.”  Rory grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Out with it.”   
  
“Do you, I mean have you ever thought… do you believe in possession?”  He whispered very, very quietly.   
  
“Possession?  What? Do you mean like a _ghost_?”  She whispered, raising her eyebrows and leaning in close to him.   
  
“No, like a _demon_. I think… I think River might be _possessed_. She was doing and saying things. Very inappropriate things!”  
  
“What do you mean? You were only in there for a minute!”   
  
“I mean that she… well she… She tried to - and then she - .” Rory sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Look, I’m telling you something’s not right. It was weird. I could feel something evil. You should have seen her eyes! They were very dark; it was like, like somebody else! Have you ever seen that movie, the one about the body snatchers – and when I tried to push her she didn’t budge, like she was a statue -“  
  
 He was interrupted as Amy broke out in giggles. She clasped her hand over her mouth trying to contain herself. “Amy! This is serious!” He whispered harshly, hints of desperation creeping into his voice.  
  
“Oh come on Rory! A demon? Yeah right!” Amy laughed, crossing her arms across her chest. “ _Possession_? Highly doubtful! All this time with the Doctor and you still believe in ghosts? If there was something wrong with River the Doctor would have noticed! That’s what he does! He’s the Doctor! Now come on stupid! It’s time to party!” She grabbed his wrist yanking him forward, towards the statues that the Doctor and River were now walking past. He sighed dejectedly, shaking his head as he mumbled.  “Fine. But when things blow up, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”   
  
“Oi! Doctor!” She called; the pair of them stopped and turned around, looking back at Amy  & Rory. “Wait for us!”   
   
Rory gulped as he looked at River, who was looking directly back at him. She smiled, and winked at him, cocking her head to one side as they approached.   
  
“ Ponds! Are you ready?” The Doctor asked as he slapped on a semi-excited smiled to cover the worry he was feeling.   
  
“As ready as we’ll ever be I think.” Amy replied with a smile. They could hear the dull roar of the crowd deeper within the city. Drums and shouts rose into the air as the Doctor shrugged off his jacket and handed it to River. He proceeded to loosen his bowtie and tug it off.   
  
“What are you doing?” Rory asked as he watched the Doctor shrugging his suspenders off, letting them fall to the side.   
  
“Getting ready! Trust me Rory; if you have any sentimental value with the clothes you’re wearing, I’d take them off. The moment we go in there we are going to be in a color war zone! “ He said very seriously, his eyes narrowing  but all too quickly a smile over took his face as he reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s only type of war I don’t mind being in the middle of!”  He said happily as he pulled his shirt off completely, folding it and handing it over to River, who promptly tucked them into a bag.  Amy giggled as she took in the Doctors green and purple smudged torso. “ Looks like you’ve already been to war.” The Doctor blushed slightly, crossing him arms over himself.   
  
“Anything you want off?” River asked slowly, stepping towards Rory, holding the bag open for him.  He cleared his throat and moved to stand at the opposite side of the Doctor, putting as much distance between himself and River as he could. “No thanks. I’m fine.”  He said shortly as he gestured to Amy, beckoning her over to his side and further away from River.  
  
River shrugged and tucked the bag back behind one of the statues. She turned to the Doctor, smiling as her hands drifted along his bare chest. “Oh _sweetie_. I could just eat you up.” The Doctor blushed as a high pitched giggle escaped his throat. “River! Don’t!” he scolded firmly as her fingers grazed over his sides, skimming along his stomach. She smirked running her fingernails none to gently vertically along him, leaving red scratches in their wake. “ Do you two need to be alone?” Amy asked sarcastically as she watched River touch the Doctor.   
  
“Yes.” River purred, pressing herself up against his chest.  
  
“No! No we don’t! River, cut it out!” The Doctor grabbed her hands and pushed her gently off of him.  
  
 _What are you doing_? She thought as her hands mindlessly betrayed her, acting on their own accord. She gulped as she leaned back towards him, wriggling her hands out of his grasp. They reached back out and traced along his neck, along his jaw, fingers skimming over his lips. _Stop ,stop, stop_!  She chanted internally as her hands started to shake. The Doctor looked at her, confusion clear on his face as he noticed her trembling hands and conflicted expression.

 ‘ _Oh you pretty thing, don’t you want to touch your Doctor? I know you do. Don’t fight it. Let go River, let me do it for you’._ Voices swam in her head as her heart pounded fast. “No!” She shouted a loud, stumbling back from him, looking at her hands with disgust. “No I don’t! Not like this! Stop it!”   
  
“Stop what?” Amy asked as she stepped forward, “River, are you ok?”   
  
She stood there, trembling, eyes shut tightly together, fingers twitching oddly at her side, fighting the unknown invader, as Rory, Amy and the Doctor looked at her. “Get out. Get out!” Rivers hands flew to her head as Rory leaned into Amy “I don’t want to say I told you so…” He whispered before Amy interrupted punching him in the arm. “Oh shut it!”   
  
The Doctor stepped forward, reaching out and very cautiously taking her hands. “Hey.” He whispered softly “I’m right here. It’s alright River, really. Look at me.” She gazed up at him, her eyes were bloodshot, pupils fully dilated _.  
  
He won’t be there forever. I’ll be here forever. He doesn’t want you River Song. Look at his eyes full of pity. You don’t need his pity. This man, this Doctor is ruining you. He’s just going to leave you in the end. Or you’ll leave him. He doesn’t want you. Doesn’t want you. Doesn’t want you._  
  
“You- You don’t want me?” River whispered as her head sharply twitched side to side. The voices in her head echoed off of each other and grew louder; drowning out any reasonable thought she tried to have. Her face fell as tears sprang to her eyes. “You won’t be here forever. You’re ruining me.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, tears spilling over and streaking down her face.  “I don’t need your pity.” She shouted breaking out of his grip, backing away from him and her parents.   
  
“You’re being ridiculous! Of course I want you! When have I ever given you the impression that I don’t?” The Doctor said, panic rising in his voice as he looked at her. Her eyes were dark, so dark, black almost. Her body stiffened and the tears stopped, she tilted her head to the side as she let her hands rest on her hips.   
  
“ Let’s see _sweetie_ , shall we count the ways you’ve hurt me?” River asked flatly, almost mechanically. “Shall I tell you about all the times she’s stayed up for days on end, throwing herself into her work just so the thought of you wouldn’t cross her mind? Or should I tell you about the nights she spends drowning in her own nightmares, waiting for a hero that never came. Oh I know! I can tell you all about her little secret, the biggest of spoilers-“  
  
“Stop it!” Rory interrupted, stepping forward and surging out between River and The Doctor. The Doctor sighed as relief over took him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have kept it together; a small smile crept onto his face as Rory switched into dad mode.

He watched as Rory lurched forward and grabbed onto Rivers shoulders. She squirmed and bucked in his grasp as he shouted at her. “You are River Song. You are strong and loved and not this weak broken person.” He raised a hand and taped her on the temple sharply. “Whatever the hell is going on in that thick head of yours is wrong. Do you hear me Melody? It’s wrong. If you can’t trust yourself right now, trust me. Trust us. We’re your family. Now you need to snap out of!”   
  
A strangled groan escaped her throat as her head fell forward, she gasped for breath, like she had been suffocating. “R-Rory?” She asked, lifting her head up and looking at him, eyes clear, a mask of confusion of her face. “What are you doing? What’s going on?” She asked as her eyes flicked down to his hand gripping her shoulders tightly. “Oh River.” He sighed, pulling her into his chest and hugging her tightly. “I uh, I just needed a hug is all.” She patted him on the back rather awkwardly, the sudden affection throwing her off.  “Right. Ok.” She said softly as he let her go. “All set then?” She asked looking at the Doctor, smiling as she walked over to Amy, linking their arms together. Amy half-smiled at her, her face a mixture of concern and excitement, and fear.  
  
 _Why does she look scared of me?_ River thought as she glanced around at the three of them _Why do they all look scared?_ She jumped a little as she felt another hand on her, gripping her arm. She turned her head slightly, and looked down at her arm where a bright red hand was resting on her skin. She was oddly aware of a tingling on her flesh, like the hand was trying to melt into her. Her eyes flicked up to the owner of the random appendage. A woman stood beside her, a beautiful woman. She was painted bright red, gold jewelry dangling from her neck, odd piercings dotting her ears and face. She was stark naked, her long black hair running down over her breasts. Her eyes were very light, white almost. It was an odd striking sort of beauty.  
  
“You’re a scary person River Song. You’re a trained killer. Maybe they’re worried you’re going to go off on them. You’re just a ticking time bomb after all, aren’t you? You can take the girl out of the conditioning but you can’t take the conditioning out of the girl. Am I right or what?” The red woman asked, snaking around behind River and resting her chin on River’s shoulder.   
  
“Right well! Let’s go then. River, are you sure you’re up for this?” The Doctor asked as he walked over to her. “You don’t look so good. Maybe you should go lie down.”  He reached up and brushed her hair back as she swatted his hand away. She glanced at Red, before glancing back at the Doctor “ Oh no, no, no darling. He can’t see me. I’m all yours.” Red whispered into her ear, her breath hot against River’s skin as her tongue darted out and licked at River’s earlobe, making her shiver. River took a deep breathe, closing her eyes momentarily. _It’s not real._  
  
“I’m perfectly fine!” River said brightly as her eyes opened, noting that Red had disappeared. _Just your imagination River! ‘Keep telling yourself that darling’._ She reached out and took the Doctors hand, lacing their fingers together. “Don’t worry love. I guess I’m just having a bit of an off morning.” She added noting the concern she could clearly see painted across his face. She shrugged nonchalantly as the four of them turned and headed deeper into the city.  
  
The Festival was in full swing when they finally reached the center of the city. Colorful clouds of dust flew overhead and rained down on them. Drums beat loudly as people danced and jumped down the street. Loud roars of “Holi Hai!” filled the air as colored water was tossed down onto the mass of jumping celebrating people. The Doctor smiled as he watched Amy and Rory dousing each other with water, smearing the brightly colored powder on each other’s faces. While he and River did the same, chanting and dancing, spreading around as much joy and color as they possibly could.   
  
Amy and Rory went off to find food sometime later, and River lost them in the crowd. She held fast to the Doctor until he began a game of throwing colors with a group of children. She smiled as she watched him play with them. All too soon her feelings of happiness dissipated as she spotted Red in the crowd, standing still, staring at her. Panic overtook her as she all but ran back to the Doctors side. “Doctor!” She said quickly. “What’s the matter? Why do you look so pale? I think you need a bit more of this!” He said happily, smearing a streak of orange along her face.   
  
“No, I think I just need some more of this.” She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, sinking into him, making sure the only thing she could see was his brightly colored body. “Oh yes. More of that is definitely a good idea.” He murmured into her hair, pulling her hips tight against himself. He sighed as he breathed in her delicious scent, letting himself get a little bit lost in her arms. The odd events of the late morning seemed a distant memory now, standing here together in the midst of the roaring crowd. The Doctors stomach grumbled and River raised her eye brows at him as they pulled apart. “Hungry?”   
  
“ Yes. I did have quite the work out this morning, all the devastating and whatnot. You know.”  He grinned as he leaned forward, catching her lips in a quick kiss.   
    
“I wonder if any of these vendors are selling fish fingers. Or custard. Or both. Both is better. Oh! Or jammie dodgers, those are just brilliant! Are you hungry River?”   
  
“I could eat. But I don’t you think you’ll find any of that. How about some tea?” She said nodding once.   
  
“Of course.”  He said, pulling her over to the edge of the crowd near a bench. “Wait here dear. I’ll be just a mo!”   
  
She watched as he disappeared into the mass of people, leaving her completely alone.  She sat on the bench, crossed her legs, folded her arms and waited. Desperately trying not to think about the Red woman, or the whispers she kept hearing. She glanced up, looking into the crowd, and saw Red staring back at her _. I must be losing my mind_. She thought as she stared back, hand drifting slowly over her thigh, resting on top of the gun she had hidden beneath her clothing.   
  
“Come here often?” She heard a voice ask beside her. River turned to see Red sitting on the bench next to her. Her jaw clenched shut as she turned away, looking back into the crowd. The red woman was still standing there, gazing at her, a smirk spreading across her face. “ Isn’t that amazing.” Red said casually. “ I can be here and there. Oh and over there, and there, and there.” She said as she pointed out more copies of herself spread out around the crowd. “I can be anywhere. Ignoring me won’t work. Just give me what I want River Song and I’ll leave you be. If you don’t I’ll drive you utterly insane. Everyone can be broken. Even you.”   
  
River turned to her taking the bait, fire raging in her eyes as he spoke “What do you want.”   
  
Reds hand reached out and hovered over River’s middle. “ _Him_. I want _him_.” The Red woman smirked, lowering her hand to River’s stomach. “You don’t want him, do you? I’ll take good care of him. I promise.”  
  
River bolted off the bench and ran into the crowd, smashing past people as she went. Her heart pounding as she maneuvered as fast as she could through the celebrating mass of people. Faces and voices blurred together as she was pushed to the side.

River yelped in surprise as a red hand reached out and pulled her from her frantic running at the edge of the crowd and into a tight dark alleyway. She was so on edge that her body reacted purely on instinct. She growled, pushing the unknown person back. Dust flew off the wall and swirled in the air as they slammed back against the building. Cups of tea clattered to the dusty street as she was struggling to make out the face of the being that had finally become bold enough to try to take her. In a matter of seconds her gun was pressed into her capture’s neck, fully loaded, finger on the trigger. “What are you?” She panted as the dust settled. “What do you want? You think you can just fuck with me like that? Let me tell you. You have another thing coming.”  
  
 Her head was pounding as she struggled to maintain control. _Shoot it. Shoot it. Shoot it._ A voice whispered to her, swirling around in her mind. River’s whole body trembled as she shook her head, a vain attempt to make the whispers stop.  Her eyes were squeezed shut tight as she mumbled aloud, head twitching sharply side to side. “Shoot it. Shoot it. Shoot it. Kill it already!”    
  
“Ri-River. No, don’t shoot it. It’s me!” The Doctor stuttered out, struggling to breathe with her gun jammed against his neck. “River, please. It’s me!”  
  
“Doctor?” She whispered as her eyes opened slowly. Her face fell as she stepped back getting a full look at him as the gun clattered to the dusty street. He was shirtless and completely painted red, splashes of other colors also present on his body. His hand rubbed at his neck where her gun had just been as he gazed at her. “Still trying to kill me after these years eh Song? And here I thought we broke you of that!”  He smiled at her and reached out take her hand.  
  
 River looked down at their intertwined fingers, and for one brief moment she felt calm and fine again. She sighed and stroked her thumb along the back of the Doctors hand, a strangled laugh escaping her throat as tears started to fall from her eyes. “What’s wrong with me?” She laughed as she looked at him, tears streaking down her face. Her hand started to shake as she whispered “Something is very, very wrong. I can feel it eating away at me. I should have left when I had the chance.” The Doctor sighed; his face full of sadness as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against himself. She cried on his chest while he buried his face in her hair. “I don’t know what’s happening to you River, but I’ll fix it. I’ll fix it.” He whispered as her sobs slowed. She began to feel a pull she couldn’t escape dragging her back down. She was slipping further away from herself and she couldn’t stop it. She stiffened in the Doctor arms, squirming and pushing back from him. “Get off of me!” She shouted loudly. “How dare you touch me! Who do you think you are?” River hissed at him, lips curling into a snarl, hands clenching at her sides as she glared at him.   
  
“River.” The Doctor said gently, reaching out to her. He hated to see her like this. In all the years they’ve been running together he had never once seen River cry. He had never once seen her so broken and beat down and it killed him. Partly because he never wanted to see her hurt, and partly because at this moment there was nothing he could do about it.    
  
“River’s not here.” She said in a sing-song voice, grinning widely. “In a little while, and not a moment too soon, River won’t be coming back at all!”  
  
The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. “If you’re not River, then who are you?” he ground out, voice low and intimidating as he stalked towards her.  
  
“Doctor, Doctor please. Help me.” She whimpered, her face falling and contorting in pain as tears sprang to her eyes. “I’m sorry sweetie. I’m so sorry. This is entirely my fault.”  
  
 He lurched forward grabbing onto her wrists, holding her a little too tightly “No, it’s not your fault! Tell me how to make it better! Dammit! River! What do I do?”   
  
Her head rolled back and her mouth opened wide as a disembodied laugh flew from her throat. As her neck rolled around again her eyes locked with the Doctor’s; They were completely black, no trace of his River in them. She screamed and yanked her wrists from him, reeling back and slapping him across his face violently. The Doctor stumbled back disoriented as River snapped her teeth at him, giggling madly as she shot out of the alleyway and back into the crowd. 


	5. Doubt whom you will, but never yourself.

“We need a priest.” Rory said flatly, arms crossed as he looked at Amy and the Doctor.

The three of them were sitting in a circle in the shade of a large tree somewhere near the outskirts of the city, the opposite direction of where the bonfires had burned the night before. They were completely covered head to toe with every color imaginable, and all were slightly damp from getting doused with water in their short journey to escape the crowds. The sun was starting to hang lower in the sky, and it wouldn't be too long until it disappeared behind the horizon completely.

The Doctor had come back to the Ponds in an utter state of distress, ranting about how River had completely lost it and how they needed to help her. Her erratic behavior had only increased over the course of the day, and now was she was on her own in the city, doing who knows what. He sat in front of them, mindlessly plucking at pieces of grass, ripping them up from the root as he tried to decide on a course of action.

“A priest? Where are we going to find a priest? I've only seen Buddhist monks wandering about.” Amy sighed as she leaned against Rory.

“No!” The Doctor said snapping his head up and looking at them very seriously. “No monks. Monks are so not cool.” He shook his head as his gaze returned to the grass he had been manically uprooting.

“What exactly does the coolness of the monks have to do with their effectiveness in helping River?” Rory asked with a scowl. “River is dangerous enough without having something else in her head. We need to get it out. We have to try something!”

“They’re just not cool.” The Doctor grumbled as he flicked a piece of grass at Rory.

“What exactly are we suggesting? An exorcism? Do we need an exorcist then?” Amy asked as she crossed her arms, leaning in-between Rory and the Doctor. Her was voice low as she glanced all around them. “Can we even do that to her?”

“I think we might have to.” The Doctor said as he looked up, his face was blank.

“Do you believe in demons then Doctor?”

“Demons are a myth Amy. But Dæmons are very real.”

“Dæmons?” Rory echoed.

“ A race of aliens. Very clever, very old, very powerful aliens. They worship an evil god. They can go to the edge of the Universe and back. They don’t care about morals; they don’t possess any sense of right and wrong, yet they’re oddly logical. It can be summoned with a ritual. Fear powers them, makes them stronger.” The Doctor ticked off points, counting on his hand as he went. “Naturally thirty feet tall, but they can shrink to any size. They have horns, bright red skin, usually covered in fur with cloven hooves and a forked tail.”

“What? Like the devil? Like Satan!” Amy asked her eyes going wide. “I take it you've dealt with this before? How do you even know it’s one these Dæmons anyway?”

“Something like that.” He grumbled, trying not to think about his last encounter with the creatures. “Look at me Ponds! What color am I?”

“Red.” Rory answered.

“Red. Bright. Red. She was terrified. Granted she was on the defensive, but she was scared. She didn't see me, she only saw the red. It has to be a Dæmon. It fits; it’s too great a coincidence not to be. They don’t get wiped out until the 20th Century, and we’re in 16th Century India, a hotbed of religious and spiritual activity. Perfect place for one of them to hide out and play with humans. But why River? They love fear. What could she possibly be so afraid of?” He trailed off, shaking his head and reaching down to pluck at more grass.

“So what do we do then?” Amy asked as she watched him return to meticulously ripping the grass from the ground. He didn't answer his face a mask of worry as he was consumed by his own thoughts.

_‘Is it me? Is she scared of me? Why would she be afraid of me? She can’t be afraid of me. Maybe she’s scared of staying. Commitment issues, perhaps. No, not commitment issues, she did marry me after all. She always turns up when I need her. Spoilers? Maybe there’s something I don’t know. She did lie. Then again I always lie myself. It is rule one after all. We’ve been doing so well, what am I missing? Oh River…’_

“Doctor! Helloooo! Earth to Doctor!” Amy yelled as she waved her hand by his face.

“Yes! What?” He said quickly, looking up at her.

“So, what do we do then?” She repeated slowly as she stared at him. His hair was a right mess, his eyes were sad and his mouth had been locked into a frown ever since he yanked them back out of the city.

“It’s not just the Dæmon. It’s River as well. They’re weakened by positive thoughts. We need to cheer River up before we dispel the Dæmon.” He replied in a rather monotone voice.

“How are we supposed to cheer River up before dispelling the Dæmon? Especially when it has such a hold on her.” Rory asked as he started pulling at the grass as well.

“We’ll just have to… appeal to her better nature. So to speak. Right then!” The Doctor said, clapping his hands together. “Step one. I’m going to need my bow-tie, and maybe a fez. Step two: We need to find River. Step three – Uh, well, we’ll get to that when we get to it!”

“No! No Fezzes. River hates your ridiculous hats. If you’re trying to appeal to her better nature I’m not so sure that annoying her is going to do it.” Amy said as she stood to her feet.

The Doctor scrambled to his as feet as well, a grin emerging on his face. “Exactly Pond! River Song likes what River Song likes. How could she resist the temptation to shoot something off of my head? That will lure her back out, push the demon aside long enough for me to talk her into a very happy place!”

“Talk her into a happy place? Seriously?” Amy asked, not at all convinced that this was going to work. Rory finally rose to stand beside her “Are you sure you can do it?” He asked skeptically.

“You’d be amazed at what I’ve been able to talk River into!” He said with a smug grin. Amy rolled her eyes as Rory cleared his throat deliberately, giving a sideways glace to the Doctor.

“Er, right. Never mind that then! Just trust me!” He said as he rocked back on his heels. “I’m the Doctor! To the Tardis! We need supplies!” The Doctor turned on his heels a little too quickly and tripped over his feet, falling face first into the grass. “Ow.”

“Oh yes. That’s very reassuring. Up you go.” Amy sighed as both she and Rory grabbed an arm and helped the Doctor back to his feet.

They made it back to the Tardis relatively easy and without incident. The crowds in the streets had thinned out as the sun slowly sank. There was no sign of River to be found. Yet the Doctor couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching his every move. The statues that were dotted around the city seemed to be watching him, and he knew it was a very real possibility that it was the deamon surveying them.

He ushered the Ponds through the Tardis doors, following right on their heels. He turned quickly, slamming the door shut and locking it tight.

Rory eyed him curiously "Are you worried someone is going to pop in after us?"

"Don't panic Ponds, but I think we were being followed." He said in a hushed voice. "But don't worry about it. It's going to be dark soon, and we have to find River, if we don't we'll have bigger problems on our hands. You two stay here, I'll go get the things."

The Doctor disappeared down a hallway leaving Amy and Rory to themselves in the console room. Amy sighed as she walked over and sat down on the seats near the console. She was utterly exhausted and as Rory joined her she leaned against him closing her eyes as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. They sat in the quiet, resting, teetering on the edge of sleep, when all of a sudden Amy's eyes snapped open.

"Rory. Rory do you hear that?" She whispered, nudging him with her arm as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Shhh! Listen. Listen close." Amy stood and took a few tentative steps towards the doors, and she heard it again. Scratching. Something was scratching at the Tardis doors. She gulped and backed up returning to Rory's arms.

"The Doctor better hurry up." She whispered, eyes locked on the door as the scratching sounds continued. They stopped briefly, before continuing with new random taps, and increasing loud bangs. He hands found Rorys as he whispered into her ear reassuringly. "It can't get in."

The Doctor rummaged about in one of the many storage rooms located on the Tardis. He held a bag and was slowly filling it with things he thought they might need. Rope, handcuffs, a picture of River and and the Ponds, a rather heavy and intimidating chain, a few linen clothes, a tiny bottle of clear liquid. He scrambled around from shelf to shelf, arms flailing wildly as he grabbed and moved things around.

"Ah ha!" He said out loud as he triumphantly placed a Fez on his head, and grabbed a small rectangular box, shoving it into the bag. He headed out and was about to head deeper into the Tardis to another storage room when he heard shouts coming from the console room.

"Doctor! Doctor hurry up! Come on!"

"Amy! Amy what is it?" He ran back down the hall, the Tardis eerily quiet as he sprinted along.

As he neared closer to the end of the hall he heard loud banging and scraping, and as he reached the console his eyes went wide. With a loud crack, bits of wood splintered in to the Tardis, the door creaking and groaning as it fractured.

"Ponds! Get back!" He shouted as grabbed onto the scanner, bringing up a view of the alleyway they were parked in. The banging continued, wood cracked as he scanned his over the screen. "Come on you sexy thing." He whispered, stroking a hand over the controls. "Don't give in just yet." Silently hoping the door wouldn't give way under the massive amounts of stone he knew were smashing into it.

His eyes flicked up as the images popped up on the screen. The small alley way they were parked in was lined with statues, all facing the Tardis. The moved slowly towards it, joining the other that were already upon the door.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she huddled close behind the Doctor. "They're not Angels are they?" She asked, slight panic in her voice.

"No. They're not. It's here." He said as he watched the bright red woman linger at the end of the alley before taking a aggressive stance, hands on her hips as she gazed at the Tardis. All went quiet as the three of them watched the Statues part, freezing along the sides of the narrow path, creating a perfect hallway, leading straight to the daemon.

The Red woman's hand rose, and she turned her palm to the sky, pointing one finger out and curling it back, slowly beckoning them out.

"Ponds. Stay here. Whatever you do. Do not follow me." He said as he brushed past them, running towards the door.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted after him. "Doctor wait!"

His hand connected to the door, as he waited for her to say whatever it was that would make her feel better before he stepped out into the night.

"Be careful." She all but whispered as Rory held her back firmly.

He nodded once, not bothering to turn around as he cracked the door open and slipped out.

Rory and Amy turned back to the scanner to watched as he made his way down the row of statues, stopping a few steps away from the red woman.

"Hello sweetie." She said, a perfect imitation of River's voice as she stepped closer to him.

" Who are you?" He asked cautiously as she began to circle around him, looking him over.

" River likes to call me Red. You can call me Red, sweetie." She said flatly, coming around and stopping in front of him.

"What do you want Red? What do you want with River?" He said, voice low, flinching as her hand reached out and brushed over his bare shoulder.

"Red is such a lovely color on you Doctor. I wanted to meet you. River is so... infatuated with you. I just needed to see what all the fuss is about." Her white eyes flicked over his body. "Bit scrawny aren't you?" She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Where's River?"

"Oh dear. You don't want to chat then? What a shame. Here I thought you'd be up for a little conversation. My mistake. "

"You're the one avoiding the questions, Red." He snarled, jaw clenching as he glared at her. "Leave River alone, and let her go. You let her go or so help me I'll -"

"You'll what exactly?" She interrupted "Prance around in a funny hat and try to intimidate me? I'm not with River now, am I? What do you suppose she's doing. She isn't here because she doesn't want to be here. I have nothing to do with that."

"You have everything to do with that. What have you done with her?"

"Do you always blame everyone else for your problems Doctor? The next time you see her, maybe you should ask her about her little spoiler." Red giggled as she ran her hand along the Doctors arm.

"River is better off without you anyway. Let me have her." Red said gently "You don't need the heartache do you? I can see it in your eyes, the pain. You know what's coming, I've seen it. Don't put yourself through that. Is one woman worth it? You have the whole Universe Doctor. You don't need River Song."

"River Song _is_ my universe. She's every star that burns in the sky, drenching me with her light even when I don't deserve it. She may be billions of miles away, but I can still see that light, and know it's shining for me. Her every kiss is a supernova, exploding on my tongue, burning my very soul. Her hands brushe across my skin like a X-class solar flare, disrupting my every thought until the only thing left is her. Even if our time together is as fleeting as a meteor burning across this atmosphere, it's worth every agonizing, beautiful nanosecond. I wouldn't give that woman up for anything."

His eyes fixed on her, glaring with a quiet intensity that Red wasn't prepared for. She could feel the strength of his devotion, the burning desire that ran just under his cover of bravado. She could sense every minuscule memory he had of River coming to life before her. A smile here, a small touch there. Things that seemed so ordinary, but to him meant the universe. The Doctor noticed her smile falter slightly as he kept projecting every ounce of positive feeling he had for River at her.

"I want her, and I'm not the slightest bit afraid of you Red. No amount of doubt spilling from your mouth could convince me otherwise." He said smoothly as he un-clenched his fists, and smiled as she looked at him with confusion.

Quickly he reached out, grabbing onto her shoulder and smashing a finger into her temple. She howled as he wormed his way into her head, pressing forward into her mind, paving the way with happy memories. Before he could get all the way in Red leaned back and lashed out, sweeping him aside with a long clawed arm. He flew back against the side of the building, falling to the ground as Red stumbled backwards, growling and snarling.

Horns shot out of her skull as her body engorged in size, and large leathery wings sprouted from her back. Red shrieked, the sound filling up the alleyway. The Doctor grinned as he clamored back to his feet.

"Throwing a tantrum are we?" He shouted over her howls, watching as she slowly stalked back towards him. She swayed slightly, newly formed hooves clacking against the ground, wings grazing against each wall as she approached. Clawed digits reached out towards him and he was just about to make a dash for it when the Tardis doors flew opened and Amy rushed out.

"Doctor!" She shouted as she stumbled out. Red's head snapped towards the sound. "You get away from him you great red cow!" Amy yelled as she started down the ally.

"Amy! No! Get back in the Tardis!" He screamed as Red turned and dashed forward, wings spreading as she glided down the alley to her. Amy 's eye's widened as she stared in shock at the oncoming creature. She backed away, but it was too late. Pointed teeth snapped at her face, while feral growls sprang from it's throat as she swooped down on Amy, grasping her in her fist.

"Doctor!" She shrieked as Red jumped, taking flight into the air, and disappearing against the night sky.

"Amy! Amy no!" He panted as he ran after them to no avail. He collapsed to his knees, trying to catch his breath and his thoughts from running away with him.

The sounds of metal clanging together snapped him back to reality. He looked up, eyes focusing as he gazed into the Tardis. Rory stood, handcuffed to the railing. He was struggling against the metal, grunting as he yanked his wrists back.

He sighed as he stumbled to his feet. "Rory, stop." He called as he entered the Tardis, kicking aside bits of wood. "She's gone."

"Well that's just perfect isn't it!" He shouted as he slumped down to the floor, arms secured in place over his head.

"Perfect." The Doctor echoed.


	6. 'Cause if you're not really here, Then the stars don't even matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Black & Gold by Sam Sparro

The first thing that River realized was that her head hurt, a lot. She groaned against the dull throbbing, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to regain control of her senses. She didn't remember where she was, or what she was doing. The last thing she remembered was sitting on a bench, waiting for the Doctor to bring her tea and now she was laying somewhere, feeling completely trashed.  
  
 With a groan she tried to move her arms but they didn't appear to be working just now, they were sort of just flung out to either side of her. She took a deep breathe, breathing in the scent of cool night air, relaxing as it filled her lungs. She concentrated hard on her surroundings, she knew she could will herself up. She'd done it before. Granted she was rusty, but she could do it. _Kovarian would be proud to know that all of her training wasn't going to waste after all._ River thought bitterly as she took another deep breath, focusing her thoughts on  being aware of her body.  
  
She could feel grass against her skin, and a slight breeze blowing through her hair. _I'm outside_. She was cold and sore all over, the throbbing in head suddenly seeming like such a minor detail as she once again attempted to move her arm. This time starting at just the fingers. _Come on, wiggle. I'm not bloody paralyzed._ She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but finally, her fingers moved. She let out a sigh of relief as her eye lids slowly opened. She was laying her back, staring up at the sky.  
  
It made her oddly emotional, looking up at all the lights twinkle down at her. She thought of the Doctor, and their first night together, when he took her to see the stars. She sighed, remembering how nervous they both were, how he shyly asked if he could hold her hand as they laid side by side, watching the sky. She smiled, remembering how he kissed her against the Tardis door at the end of their date, slow and uncertain at first, and then with all the conviction in the universe.  
  
She felt like a weight was being lifted as she lay there, her hands rested on her stomach of their own accord, and she was surprised to see they moved when she glanced down her body. Very slowly she sat up, using her hands to brace herself as she looked around. She was in what looked like a small meadow, tall trees encircling the tiny clearing. She could hear water rushing, maybe there was a river nearby.  
  
There was no more aching, no more heavy, sore limbs as she cautiously rose to her feet. She felt good, refreshed almost, until the lost bits of her day came crashing back down on her like a ton of bricks.  
  
Red. The red woman, talking  to her on the bench as she tried to take her... _My what exactly?_ River thought as she lay a hand on her stomach. _She said she wanted him._  Of course she knew. River felt it the moment it happened, maybe even the very second. She knew that she was pregnant and it terrified her, triggering her need to run. Run away from the Doctor, run away from herself. How would it work? They could barely keep themselves straight let alone throw a child into it. _Him_. A boy. _I wonder if he'll have floppy hair and big ears like his father_. She smiled at the thought, realizing that any doubt she had suddenly seemed ridiculous. She loved the Doctor and he loved her. She loved this little guy that she hadn't even met yet, and she knew that they could make it work. _We could do it, couldn't we?  
  
_ She shouldn't have lied to the Doctor.  
  
 _"I ran into you three weeks ago. A much younger you. We weren't even on kissing terms yet."_  
  
Not a complete lie mind you, she did run into him and he _was_ much younger, but they did more than just kissing. She need to find him. Another thought flashed in her mind, she had slapped him, a rather good slap as well. _I hope he's not to cross._  
  
She turned around a few times, looking into the trees trying to decided which way to go. She closed her eyes and once again tried to harness that inner focus. It was faint, but she could distinctly make some sort of music coming beyond the tree line to her left. "Might as well." She grumbled as she shrugged her shoulders, and started toward the sounds.  
  
It didn't take long for River to wander back into the trees. She walked briskly, and came upon a man standing, one leg bent, playing a flute. There were lanterns strung about in the trees, giving the whole place a golden gleam. His skin looked very blue, not quite the Tardis blue she loved, but a very nice shade of Egyptian blue. He was highly decorated, various necklaces were strung around his neck, and he looked like he had quite a few earrings in as well, and he was accompanied by a rather large cow.  
  
 _Oh great. Instead of making my way back to town, I've trekked further out and found some sort of weird farmer. Fantastic._  
  
"Weird farmer? Technically dear, I'm a herdsman." The man said softly as he lowered his instrument and turned to look at River.  
  
"Oh! Herdsman, lovely. I- Well, I-" _I didn't even say anything._  
  
The man smiled at River "You don't have to say anything at all pretty one."  
  
"Right Ok." She said, ringing her hands in front of her. She wasn't nervous, not really. The man exuded calm, and it was actually rather peaceful around him. As she approached, she noticed that he was also quite handsome.   
  
He took a seat on a rather large rock, crossed his legs and gazed softly at her. "What is one such as yourself doing all the way out here?"  
  
"I'm a bit lost." River confessed as she stopped in front of him. "Do you know the way back to town?"  
  
"I could tell you the way back, yet you would not truly be found."  
  
"Does that mean you can't tell me, or just won't tell me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"I know. I will tell you, River Song. I want to help." He stood and offered his hand to her. "You're more than just physically lost, aren't you? You've been lost in the most hurtful of ways. Lost in love."  
  
She looked down at his outstretched hand, the strangest urge overtaking her. He was very lovely, this man, and she wanted to go with him, to wherever he was offering to take her.  
  
She reached out hovering her hand just above his. "What's your name?" She asked softly.  
  
He grinned in reply. "Kris. You may call me Kris."  
  
"Can I trust you Kris?"  
  
"You can if you like, but where's the fun in that?" He smirked as River's eyes went wide, a rush of memories flooding back to her of standing on a cold beach, flirting with the Doctor. She shook her head, and with a grin, she placed her hand in his.  
  
A light erupted around them, so bright that she had to close her eyes. She felt like she was floating and there was the oddest tingling on her skin. She warm, ridiculously so, the most brilliant warmth filling her body from head to toe. She felt amazing. The only thing she could compare it to was the feeling she got after regeneration.  
  
"Open your eyes." Kris said, his voice sounded far away and up close all the same time. She was surrounded by him yet at the same time, completely alone. She opened her eyes slowly, and as she did, she smiled.  
  
"How did you get us here?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper as she gazed out into an endless sea of stars. There was no ground and yet they were on solid footing. There shouldn't have been any oxygen and yet they were breathing as if they were in the middle of a forest.  
  
"You brought us here, not me. I just provided the transportation. The destination was all you." He said as he looked out into the universe. "Of all the people I've ever met, none have taken me anywhere like this. Your heart is in the stars, River Song."  
  
"Yes. He usually is." River said softly as she walked out into the sky. "Who are you, really? A herdsmen seems hardly appropriate. What are we doing here? I thought you were going to take me back to town."  
  
"Kris. Krishna. Govinda. Gopala. The attractive one. Names are not important. I am a supreme being."  
  
"Krishna? Lord Krishna?" River asked, recalling the story the Doctor had told her about him and his immortal lover.  
  
He bowed his head, and looked at her. His lips did not move and yet she heard him. "The creature, the red woman. It wants to use you. The creature feeds off of doubts, of fears, anything negative gives it power. You have many fears, do you not?"  
  
 _I do. I have many._  
  
"Yet you would not share these fears with your love. So they eat at you, and eat at you. Above all, your best defense is your love. Given freely, given always, given completely."  
  
River shook her head. "It's not easy when there are so, so many things that twist it! I never know what version of him I'm going to get, I never know how much he knows. Our relationship is... complicated."  
  
"Do you love him any less because of it?"  
  
"No. But -"  
  
Krishna smiled and held up a hand to stop her. "No 'buts'. For you to defeat your demon, your love needs to be pure, transcendental even. River, may I kiss you?"  
  
River looked at him, unsure as he once again offered his hand. She took a deep breath muttering "No tongue." as their fingers intertwined and he pulled her into him.  
  
"Close your eyes River." He whispered as his fingers traced over her arms. She swallowed hard, and did as he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and suddenly felt the gentle press of his lips. She let out a soft sigh, her lips parting. Her tongue brushed against his and the kiss was all too familiar. He tasted like tea and jammie dodgers, she felt the familiar scratch of tweed under her fingers as she wrapped her hands around his back and his hands tangled in her curls. He pulled back first, River sighed as she pressed her forehead to his, afraid to open her eyes and not see the man she wanted to.  
  
"River..." He called softly, his voice sounded far away, as if he was calling out to her from across the endless sea of stars. He always was. No matter where in the Universe, he always came to her, and she to him.  
  
"Doctor?" Her eyes opened as she stepped back, her Doctor standing before her. He smiled widely as they gazed at each other.  
  
"Hello! Come here often?" He laughed as he rocked back on his heels, and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh! Hmm..." He stepped forward, and very slowly brought his hand to rest on her stomach. "Hello" He whispered again, soft and serious, the sound sending a shiver through her body as his eyes met hers.  
  
She grabbed onto him, crashing their lips together, completely forgetting Krishna and India, sparing no thought to the red woman or her evil desires. It was just River and the Doctor, kissing amidst millions of stars, lost in time and space. It was at that moment that River Song's love transcended to another level.  
  
 She hummed as the kiss broke, and she suddenly felt a cool breeze on her warm skin. Her eyes flicked open as she gazed down an alleyway at the Tardis. "Thanks Kris." she whispered as she headed for the blue box.  
  
"Oh, poor girl. What happened?" River whispered as she ran her hand over the cracked, splintered wood of the door. "Can I come in?" She asked as she gently pushed the door open and slipped inside.  
  
It was quiet and dim in the console room, no sign of anyone. She was about to call out for the Doctor when she noticed Rory fast asleep up against the railing, his arms suspended over his head, locked securely in what looked like River's favorite pair of handcuffs. "That can't be too comfortable." She said aloud as she strode over to the console, her bare feet padding against the floor. She reached one hand under the edge of a panel and pulled out a tiny silver key.  
  
Very carefully as not to wake him. River released Rory's wrists one at a time and gently set them at his side. She turned to stand, moving to put the cuffs away when a thought struck her. _Why was he handcuffed in the first place?_  
  
"Sorry Dad." She whispered as she re-cuffed him to the lowest bars. "At least your arms won't be too numb when you wake up." She sighed and stood, returning to the console, grabbing onto a scanner and pulling it towards her.  
  
"Alright, where is he then?" She asked softly, stroking one hand over the monitor. A red blip appeared on the screen, blinking in and out. "Found you. Thanks sexy." She whispered as she made her way down the hall until she reached their bedroom.  
  
She opened the door slowly and slipped inside. "Sweetie?" The room was empty and dark, the Doctor nowhere in sight. She walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge of it, sighing as she noticed a light coming for the direction of the bathroom.  
  
She quickly pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the bath room door. Quietly she pushed it open, a rush of hot sticky air hitting her as she stepped inside. The Doctor was under the shower head, standing with his forehead and palms pressed flat against the tiles as hot water streamed over him.  
  
 _Oh, sweetie._  
   
She watched him for a moment, before deciding that she could use a good shower herself. She slowly striped off the Sari, brushing her skin as she went, watching bits of colored powder fly off her and drift to the floor.  
  
She walked to the shower head beside him and turned it on, jumping slightly as the warm water hit her skin. She turned to look at the Doctor, his eyes were closed and he hadn't moved, he probably didn't even realize that she was here. Frowning, she crept around behind him and  wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back. The Doctor jumped, his hands sliding down the wall as he lifted his head.  
  
"Hello Sweetie." She whispered, feeling his hands creep over hers. " Are you alright?"  
  
"River?" He asked, his voice sounded rough, worn out, tired even.   
  
"Yes love." She answered, pulling back and running her hands over his back. He was tense, very tense as her fingers slowly massaged circles into his skin. He let out a breath, and returned his palms to the wall, bracing himself, letting his head hang as River hands ran along him. "Looks like I found my way back."  
  
He groaned softly as her hands caressed his neck, firmly pressing into his flesh, slowly draining all the tension from him. "Oh River." He sighed as he lifted his head and turned. "I- I thought I had lost you."  
  
She smirked "No, it'll take more than a silly little demon to undo me I'm afraid." Her hands ran over his hair, slicking it back as she smiled at him. "I'm sorry I hit you." Her fingers lingered on his face cupping his cheeks as she watched him. His face was blank, eyes sad as he attempted a smile in return.  
  
"What is it? Doctor, what's happened?"  
  
"It took Amy."  
  
Her face fell slightly, but then she smiled at him. "That isn't a problem. Amy loves Rory with an impressive fury. She won't be able to break her." 

"How can you be sure?"  
  
"She didn't break me did she? Plus Amy probably isn't worrying about anything other than getting back to her boys."  
  
"What were you worrying about that kept you so long?" He asked as he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm not worried now. We can talk about it later. Let me get cleaned up first." River's hand ran down over the Doctors chest as she gently pushed away from him, she stepped back over to her side of the shower. She grabbed a bottle of conditioner off of the rack in the corner, squirted some into her hands, lathered up and went to work.  
  
He watched as she slowly worked her hands through her hair and leaned back into the water. All too quickly the Doctor became very away that he was standing in the shower with his very naked, very lovely looking wife. He knew he should be devising a plan to get Amy back or developing some sort of clever trap that would take down the demon, but River Song was just too bloody distracting. His eyes gazed down over her body, watching with great interest as soapy water cascaded down her back, mixing with the leftover traces of color, swirling together as it headed for the drain.  
  
"Need a hand with that?" The Doctor asked as he walked over past her, skimming his fingers along her back as he grabbed a bath sponge from her shower rack.  
  
"Only if you promise to not drop the soap. I won't be picking it up for you this time." She said with a wink, leaning her head forward and scrubbing at her hair.  
  
"I won't." He promised as he squirted a bit of body wash on the sponge, rubbing it with his hands until bubbles dripped down to the floor. "Can I still bend you over anyway?" He asked, voice low as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his chest.  
  
"Oh behave!" She retorted, wiggling her ass against him as the sponge slid effortless over her shoulder blades. He hissed slightly, the friction of her movements setting his skin on fire. He pushed her hair off her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. She leaned into him with a soft moan as he ran the sponge up over chest and down her middle. The sponge dropped to the floor with a splat as he caressed her breasts, sliding his fingers over her slick skin, brushing against her nipples.  
  
"Oh sweetie." She murmured, as his hands massaged her, heat burst through her middle and she felt herself getting ridiculously wetter between her thighs. It was always a slow fire with the Doctor, always gentle touches that verged on driving her to madness. "I think you like torturing me." She said as he moved his hands away, placing them around her waist as he walked her into the water.  
  
"You're a bad influence you know. It's all your fault." The Doctor said very casually as he leaned his chin on her shoulder and ran his hands down her front, brushing the suds off her until her skin was clean.  
  
"My fault? Hardly! What was that thing you said the last time? Oh right, I remember 'River, just shut up, lie back and think of England!' And I'm the bad influence? Honestly Doctor."  
  
"Ri- River!" He chocked, a blush furiously racing to his cheeks "I said no such thing!"  
  
She turned around laughing, smirking at his flustered face as she grabbed another sponge from the rack. She most certainly wasn’t going to pick up the one he had let fall to floor. She quickly squirted the soap on it and slapped it against his chest, dragging to down to his navel, smearing the suds around over his chest with her free hand.  
  
"In any case, you're just as much to blame." She sighed, returning the sponge to the rack, before her hands traced along his torso, outlining ribs and brushing over the muscles of his stomach. She grinned as she ran her hand down further, sliding soapy fingers over his erection. "This for example." She purred as she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking firmly. "What exactly are you planning to do with this thing?"  
  
His hips bucked forward into her hand as he groaned. "Something mutually beneficial."

  
"Oh? Is that a promise or just wishful thinking dear?" She said with a wicked grin as her hands left him, and she stepped to the side letting the water rinse him off. 

  
He quickly ran his hands along his chest, washing away the soap, before setting his gaze on River. He tilted his head, and placed a hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought.  
  
"What is it?" She asked taking a step towards him as he surged forward, grabbing her waist lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around him as her back hit the tiles. His lips were on her instantly, her throat, her lips, the tops of her breasts.  
  
"It's a promise." He growled as his teeth and lounge scraped over the flesh of her neck.  
  
She moaned loudly, arching her back off the wall and pushing her hips against him as his fingers slid down and slid into her, stroking her slowly. His thumb fluttered over her clit, brushing it just slightly as she panted and squirmed between him and the wall.  
  
"I need more." She panted into his neck "You did promise."  
  
She laced her arms around his neck as he wordlessly took away his hand and thrusted up into her.  
  
River's nails dug into his shoulder as he set his rhythm. "God Sweetie, Harder." She moaned moving her hips against him as he granted her request, slowly building until the obscene slap of skin again skin echoed through the bathroom, and they both fell apart against the wall.  
  
A little while later, a very sated, very clean River crawled into her bed, snuggling herself against the Doctor. He never did sleep long, but if she was there, he stayed with her.  
  
"I have to tell you something." She said slowly.  
  
"Yes you do." He replied softly. "That demon. It attached to you, clinging to your fear. What are you scared of River?"  
  
She sighed against his chest. "I lied Doctor. When I said I ran into you three weeks ago. I did, but... Do you remember Egypt?"  
  
"Egypt. Yes, that was our first... Oh. Oh dear. We were definitely on kissing terms."  
  
"Yes we were."  
  
They lay in the quiet, the Doctors fingers grazing along Rivers arm.  
  
"River, why were you worrying about Egypt?" He whispered "It was perfect."  
  
"It was." She agreed, wrapping her arms tighter around his chest.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Sweetie. I - We're- what I mean is." She stammered slightly before taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
The Doctor fingers froze on her skin, she felt his hearts start beating faster. "Oh dear." He whispered again, a million thoughts simultaneously flying around in his head.

 _How is that even possible, I know she's human plus time lord but I didn't think... and our timelines! Going in reverse! How can we do it, that's one hell of a spoiler. We weren't in the time vortex, will it be just a human? Oh and what about the -_  
  
"Doctor. Say something." She whispered urgently, squeezing her eyes shut. " What do you think?"  
  
 _What do I think? I think this is going to be messy and potentially a recipe for disaster and something I didn't think I would be doing ever again and..._ he trailed off as he looked down at River, her eyes closed tight as she gripped him. He shook his head, dismissing all his thoughts until the only one that remained was that he loved River Song; and that they would work it out, together. Their relationship was never normal, so why should this be any different. Together they could do it all. He ran his hand over her fingers, and lifted them off his chest, linking their hands together. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.  
  
"I think... I think River, that we're going to have to add a nursery." He said brightly as he smiled down at her. "We can paint lots of stars on the ceiling, and I think that we should -" He was cut off as River laughed and leaned up, pressing her lips to his.  
  
"Really?" She asked as they pulled apart. "You don't think it's a bit mad to try and do this?"  
  
"Well, technically, we've already done it. It's done. There’s a- a person in there!" He exclaimed as he turned to his side and placed his hand on her stomach. "Plus we're all mad here. They'll fit right in." He said softly. "We can do it."  
  
"We can do it." She echoed as she exhaled, feeling relieved and happy and very much in love with her silly old husband. She wriggled out of his arms and crawled over him, straddling his legs and leaning down to kiss his lips.  
  
"River, what are you doing? We should talk a little bit more about -" He gasped as her hand brushed over him through his boxers, causing him to harden.  
  
"Doctor." She purred, brushing her lips over his neck and grinding herself down on him. "Just shut up, lie back and think of England."  


	7. The calm before the storm

  
When River woke up, the Doctor was no longer in bed. She frowned momentarily, she had been having a rather good dream, and was hoping to make it a reality when she awoke, but sadly the Doctor wasn’t here for it. She pouted for a moment; flopping back against the pillows, yawning as she was still a bit tired from the shower. She turned to her side, and grabbed the Doctors pillow, hugging it to her chest, breathing in the smell of him when she heard paper crinkling against her. She glanced down and noticed a post-it note stuck to his pillow.  
   
 _‘Meet us at the console – 10 minutes. Oh and eat something_ _\-- >  xo’_  
  
A steaming cup of tea sat on the night table accompanied by a plate of jammie dodgers. She smiled and crawled over to the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head as she swung her legs over, letting her feet dangle just above the floor as she carefully sipped the tea and munched on a biscuit. The tea warmed her up quickly and she set it aside, feet hitting the floor as she strode to the closet.  
  
 River quickly dressed, opting for comfort instead of historical accuracy, forgoing another sari and instead slipping into a pair of white yoga pants and tossing on a black V-neck tee shirt. She quickly pulled her hair back, securing it in place with a hair tie. She did one final check in the mirror of her vanity to make sure she didn’t look completely a mess, before she grabbed her half full cup of tea, picked up another biscuit and headed to the console.  
  
He fingers grazed against the walls of the hallways as she walked lazily down them. She felt good, better than she had felt in a very long time. Maybe the best she felt ever. She was fully ready to take on the demon, to send Red back to depths of hell she probably crawled out of. No one was going to mess with her family.  
   
As she got closer to end of the corridor she heard the Doctor and Rory arguing back and forth.

  
  
“Doctor, we can’t just use her as bait! And will you let me out of these already?!”  
  
“Yes we can, and no I can’t! I don’t know where River keeps the key!” He said exasperated as he paced around the room.  
  
“Use who as bait sweetie?” River asked as she strode into the room and planted herself in front of the console. She set her mug down on the panel, took a bite of the biscuit and grabbed onto a monitor to check the time.  2:55am  
  
“You, dear!” The Doctor exclaimed as he circled around and grabbed her shoulder, planting a kiss to her cheek. “Me what? Bait?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he grabbed her hand and took rest of the jammie dodger into his mouth, kissing her finger tips as he crunched the biscuit.  
  
 “Yes! We can use you as bait can’t we? What demon could resist? You are quite delicious.” He said with a smirk as his tongue darted across her fingers, his voice lowering involuntarily as his hands moved down her body and caressed her waist, his thumbs stroked along her ribs as he gazed down at her breasts. _No bloody bra! Ugh and those pants! How’s anyone supposed to focus with that parading around in front of them! She’s trying to kill me._ He thought as he licked his lips, pressing his hips against her as River hands settled on his arms. __  
  
“Oi! Hands off!” Rory barked from the floor.  
  
 The Doctor quickly raised his hands up and backed away, turning to face Rory “I didn’t even touch her!”  
  
 While the Doctor was distracted River slipped her hand below the panel and grabbed onto the key.  
  
“Let’s get you out of those then.” River announced as she walked over to Rory and bent down quickly releasing the handcuffs.  
  
“Thanks.” Rory muttered as he rubbed at his wrists. He grabbed onto the railings as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
“So what’s the plan? I’m assuming you do have a plan right? Rory asked as he glared at the Doctor.  
  
“Oh come on Rory! Don’t look at me like that! I’m the king of plans! Step one: Find the demon! Step two: Let River kill the demon! Step three: Take you and Amy back home! Step four:  Ravish Ri-“ He stopped suddenly,  his eyes going wide as he stood there looking extraordinarily guilty as Rory’s glare intensified. “Come to think of it, we’ll get to step four when we get to it!”  
  
River rolled her eyes as she grinned at the Doctor. “Yes sweetie, step four can wait. I get to kill the demon huh? That’s sweet of you. I guess I’ll need my gun then.” She sighed as she pushed herself off the console and walked past the Doctor, heading down below to retrieve another gun.  
  
The Doctor stood nervously in front of Rory. It was a bit ridiculous really, River was a grown woman and they were married after all, yet Rory made the Doctor feel like some sort of perverted school boy lusting after his daughter when he went all fatherly. He was definitely going to let River tell him about the baby.  
  
 “Doctor, let’s just get her back, alright. Screw the steps. ” Rory muttered as he turned and started down the hallway heading back to his room.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Supplies.” Rory answered with a wave of his hand, disappearing around the corner.

  
  
The Doctor sighed as he leaned against the console. He turned around, looking at the monitor as the clock hit 3:00am.  
  
“What do you think about this one?” River asked as she came halfway back up the steps, holding a rather little gun in her hands.  
  
“It’s a bit small, don’t you think?” The Doctor asked as he walked over, stopping at the top of the stairs.  
  
“It’s not the size that matters sweetie, it’s what happens when you pull the trigger that counts.”  
She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she turned around and quickly jogged back down the stairs. “Come on then. Help me pick it.”  
  
“Alright. But we have to be quick. Amy is waiting after all.”  He said as he followed down the stairs after her.  
  
As soon as the Doctor hit the last step River grabbed his collar and yanked him into her, crashing their lips together as the Doctors arms flailed about in shock.  
  
“I can be as quick as you like sweetie. Just for the record love, your weapon is more than adequate.” She purred against his lips as he settled his hands around her waist as she pressed herself into him, pushing until his back hit the wall and she rolled her hips against him, eliciting a groan from his throat.  
  
“Rivwecantrory” The Doctor mumbled incoherently as her hand ran over the sudden bulge that appeared in his trousers as her tongue glided across his lips.    
  
“What was that sweetie?” She asked innocently as her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his pants.  
  
“River!” He hissed as her hand slipped down his pants and her fingers started stroking along him, his head thumped back against the wall as he panted, hearts pounding in his chest as he tried to get his thoughts in order.   
  
“River, can’t this wait? Not that I’m complaining but Rory could come back at any moment and we just did this and the demon has your mother and… Gah! If you keep- If you keep that up it will be very quick indeed!” He rambled breathlessly as she pressed her chest up against him and pressed her lips to his neck. He took her closer proximity as an advantage and grabbed her arm, turning them so that she was against the wall. He pressed up against her, holding her in place while his hands yanked his pants down just enough for Rivers hand to pull his cock to out, still gripping him firmly.  
  
She gasped as he yanked down her pants in one swift movement, wasting no time as he grabbed her around her waist, her hands leaving him and reaching up, grasping at his shoulders as he hiked her up against the wall. River’s legs squeezed around his hips as the Doctor ran a hand down her chest, squeezing at her breasts before venturing lower and rubbing against the wet heat of her.  
  
“River is _such_ an appropriate name.” He mused to himself as his fingers rubbed along her.  
  
“W-What?” She asked breathlessly, leaning her head back against the wall.  
  
“You’re always just soaking wet for me.” He growled, voice low as he removed his hand and put his cock in it’s place. River groaned loudly as he nudged against her, teasing her, rubbing his head along her slick folds.  
  
“You’re going to have to be quiet.” He whispered urgently as she bucked her hips against him. “Who knows when the Roman will be coming back.”  
  
“Then _hurry_ , sweetie.” River gasped loudly as he sank into her, hips grinding against her, one hand grasping at her ponytail as the other grabbed under her ass, squeezing at her flesh and keeping her pinned to the wall.  
  
With every quick, hard thrust, River moaned, and the sounds she was making only continued to increase in volume as the Doctor thrust, harder, hitting deeper inside her as her fingers clawed at his back.  
  
He furiously covered her mouth with his, in attempt to stifle her ever increasing moans as his strokes started to lose rhythm, getting more frantic as they rutted against each other. Pants and groans and grunts falling from their lips. He could feel River start to tighten around him, and he quickly dropped his hand from her hair to rub at her clit.  
  
“Oh yes! Don’t you dare stop.  Ah!” River cried as he rubbed and thrust harder still, crashing their lips together, tongues tangling as she cried into his mouth, light bursting behind her eyes as her orgasm over took her and she turned to jelly in the Doctors arms. His hips stuttered and with a final groan, he followed her over the edge.  
  
They didn’t move for a moment, frantic heartbeats slowing as the Doctor bent his head down and kissed along her neck, slipping out of her and moving back so her feet hit the floor. River sighed contentedly, running her fingers through his hair as he lifted his head and looked at her.  
  
“What exactly was that?” He asked as he tucked himself back into his trousers, zipping them up before kneeling to the floor and guiding Rivers feet, one at time back into her pant legs as he pulled them up over her hips.  
  
“ Step four? I believe that was what they call a ‘quickie’ ” She winked at him, pulling her hair free from the tie. “That was what I had planned on doing in bed when I woke up. But you weren’t there, so I had to improvise.” She smirked at him as she fluffed her hair with her hands, before pulling it back again, making sure it was straight.  
  
“Oh, don’t even bother.” He said as he turned away from her, opening up a panel and reaching in picking up a heavy medium sized, pretty impressive looking gun.  
  
“Don’t bother what?” She asked as she reached out and gently took the gun from his hands.  
  
“Trying to get rid of that ‘I’ve just been shagged’ look. It suits you.” He bopped her nose as she giggled and swatted at his hands. He leaned in, kissing her lips as she straightened his bow-tie. She stepped back, giving him a once-over, making sure he wasn’t sporting any evidence of their near frantic coupling.

“Come on then, let’s go rescue my mother.” She said as she grabbed his hand and led him back up the stairs.

  
  
Rory was nowhere to be seen, so the Doctor flopped down against a seat, letting out a deep breath, while River leaned against the console, sipping on her now cold tea.  
  
“Wait a minute, where did you put the gun?” He asked as he looked at her. She didn’t have pockets, or underwear even, and he certainly didn’t see any thigh holsters.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
  
“Yes. Yes I would!”  
  
“Spoilers sweetie.” She said with a wink as the sound of footsteps echoed from the hallway, along with murmurs of annoyance as Rory reappeared at the end of the hall.  
  
“Doctor!” He shouted as he stalked into the center of the room, hands on his hips. “Your Tardis is being utterly ridiculous!”  
  
“What do you mean? We’ve been here waiting for you Rory, the Tardis hasn’t been doing anything but sitting here with us!”  He said, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks as he thought about what they were _really_ doing only a minute prior.  
  
“Well in that case she just hates me! I just spent the last fifteen minutes walking down an endless hallway, and getting sent around in circles back to my room!”  
  
River chocked back a laugh as ran her hand over the panel. _Thank you dear._  
  
“That is highly unusual. Are you sure you weren’t just going the wrong way? It is rather easy to get lost every now and then.” River said as she shrugged, stepping away from the console and taking a few steps towards the door.  
  
“No. I’m pretty sure I’ve mastered going from the room, to here and back. Oh just forget it! We’ve got more important things to worry about.” Rory sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His nose crinkled as he walked past the staircase heading to the lower section. “Do you smell that?”  
  
“No! I don’t smell anything. Let’s go get Amy!” He said rather quickly, a furious blush crept over his neck as he turned tail and headed to the door, only to trip when he reached the threshold, stumbling out into the cool night air. They heard a faint thud and a tiny cry of ‘Ow.’ As the Tardis doors swung shut.  
  
River rolled her eyes as Rory came to stand beside her. “You’re honestly in love with that?” He asked with a teasing tone as he nudged her arm with his elbow.  
  
River sighed as she looked at the door. “Unfortunately. Very much so.”   
  
“As long as you’re happy.” He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, as he continued walking and followed the Doctor out.  
  
River smiled softly to herself as her hand drifted up to her middle. “Very happy.” She whispered, before heading towards the door, and joining the men who waiting in the alley.

  
  
The city was quiet as they wandered down dark empty streets, the only light coming from the moon and the odd candle flickering in the window.  
  
“Doctor, where are we going?” Rory whispered as they turned a corner, coming to a dead end.  
  
“I’m not… exactly… sure.” He said as he glanced around, and turned back, heading down a different street.  
  
“Haven’t you noticed?” River whispered as she jogged up to the Doctor. “The statues. All the statues are gone.”  
  
The Doctor froze and Rory bumped into him. “Hey! What are you- Are you alright?”  He asked as he looked at the Doctor, who was staring down at his hands, muttering and counting things off on his fingers.  
  
“He’s thinking.” River sighed as she leaned against the side of the building, waiting for the Doctor to come out with something brilliant. _That could take all night. Right, bait then. I might as well move things along._ She thought as she closed her eyes, trying to squash the very loving feelings she had, and let superfluous fears seep back in.  
  
 She knew the moment that she needed to she could drown the fears, and rise above. But for now, they needed to find Amy, and if she could link herself to the demon, maybe she could use the link to find the location. If the demon could get into her head, then in theory it could work the other way around. The Doctor had been giving her lessons in telepathy, and though she couldn't do nearly as much as he could, the time lord bits of her DNA gave her greater access than an ordinary human.  
  
She let out a tiny grunt as she opened her mind, reaching out to Red. River gasped as the full force of Red’s presence hit her all at once, burrowing into her mind, sinking into her skin. She struggled to maintain any sort of control as the odd presence invaded her. The first time this happened she wasn't even aware of it, but this time, this time she could feel every mental hook the demon was latching onto her with. Her teeth ground together as she tried to glance into Red’s thoughts. It was a battle of sheer mental will, a push and pull that made River’s head feel like it was going to explode.  
  
It was worth the fight, because for one brief moment, she saw it. She saw Amy lying on the dirt in what looked like a cave, her arms were chained, and she looked to be unconscious. She tried to see deeper, to see the direction they should head, but all she could pull out was that it was a cave, past the fields where the bonfires had burned the night before.  
  
River gasped loudly as she was slammed out of Red’s mind, and sent into the depths of hers. She gave up control quickly and without a fight, as not to give Red any cause for suspicion.  
  
“Right! Ok!” The Doctor exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands together. “Where were the statues around here? They didn’t just fly off and the bigger ones would have left tracks. We can just follow them straight to the demon!”  
  
“Sounds like a solid idea.” Rory agreed, rather a little impressed that the Doctor hadn’t suggested something a little more unconventional, like using his daughter to lure it out.  
  
“ _Sweetie_ , didn’t you say it can be summoned with a ritual? Why don’t we just do that?” River asked as she approached them and ran her hand along the Doctors back.  
  
“Yes I did, but we’d need lots of people, lots of scared people. I wouldn't even know where to begin with that here. Oh! But we could-“ The Doctor stopped short as he whipped around and stared at River.  
  
“What?” She asked as she raised her eye brows at him.  
  
“I did say it can be summoned with a ritual. But I didn’t say it to you. I only told Amy & Rory. How did you know that?”  
  
“Lucky guess I suppose.” She said with a shrug, the Doctor mentally noted that her pupils were dilated, and there was something sinister in her smile.  
  
“Yeah. Lucky.” He said shortly.  
  
“Darling?” River asked her voice shaking; the two beings inside steadily fighting for control though no one could see it.  
  
“Hey, You alright?” Rory asked, genuine concern on his face as he watched her. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to the Doctor.  
  
“River!” The Doctor gasped as she stumbled forward, latching onto his arms as he gently set her to the ground.  
  
“Cave. Cave. Past. Bonfires. The Cave.” She ground out, pushing back against Red mentally, shaking in the Doctor arms as realization flashed across his face and he pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tight, and placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
“Oh you good, good girl.” He whispered as River’s shivers stilled and she pulled back out of his arms, bolting to her feet.  
  
“What?” She asked leering at him. “Stop being all sappy Doctor, it doesn’t suit you. Sentimental fool.”  She huffed as she brushed past Rory, walking to end of the ally and glancing from side to side.

  
  
“Doctor, what’s happening?” Rory asked as he looked after River.  
  
“She took the bait.” He whispered quietly, crossing his arms as he watched her.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean that River, isn’t River.”  
  
“Still not getting it."  
  
“Rory. The demon, it’s inside of River.”  
  
“Oh.” He said his face falling further.  
  
“But she’s fighting back. She’s seen where Amy is.” The Doctor smiled. “Apparently there’s a cave past the field where the bonfires were. That’s where we need to go.”  
  
Rory nodded, his expression cheering slightly. “River!”  He called “This way.”  
  
“Rory, we can’t let the demon know that River gave us the information. Understand?”  
  
He nodded as River joined them. “What is it?”  
  
“Rory thinks we should check out by the fields, maybe scout around the bonfire area.” The Doctor said flatly, nodding his head.  
  
“Why? There’s nothing out there.” She replied coolly, crossing her arms.  
  
“There’s nothing in here either. There’s all the forests, so much space. The demon could be anywhere. It can’t hurt to look.”  The Doctor said with a nod, as he noticed the muscles twitching around her mouth and the way her eyes narrowed just slightly.  
  
“Let’s not waste any time then.” Rory said as he walked between them, heading in the direction of the fields. “Come on.”  
  
River stood, staring intently at the Doctor. “River, are you alright?”  He asked quietly.  
  
“Fine dear.” She said, her gaze drifting up to sky as clouds rolled in, blocking the stars from view. “Oh look sweetie. How very _appropriate_. An oncoming storm.” She smirked, turning quickly on her heels as she headed after Rory.  
  
“Appropriate indeed.” He muttered, glancing up to the sky, sighing as the atmosphere darkened. Thunder rumbled out in the distance as a streak of lighting lit up the far sky.


	8. Oh Lord, what have I done? I’ve fallen in love with a woman on the run

They reached the edge of the field, just as the wind started to whip up. Trees shook around them, lashing side to side in the harsh gusts of air. The stars were blacked out and the moon was hidden behind thick, dark clouds. There was almost no light as they stumbled toward the opposite end of the field.  
  
Rory clutched his jacket tighter around himself as they surged forward. “We’d better hurry!” He shouted over the wind as he turned to look back at River and Doctor. They were lagging father behind as River kept slowing down, and the Doctor was reluctant to leave her. “Come on!”  
  
They reached the half-way across the field and River’s arm shot out and grasped the Doctors shoulder. A flash of lighting lit up the sky as thunder crashed around them. They storm was right on top of them now.  The Doctor watched her, the muscles in her arm flexed and relaxed as her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
“Come on River, you can do it.” He whispered encouragingly, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Fat drops of rain started splatting around them as the sky opened up and sheets of water started pouring down, soaking them to the bone.  
  
“Gah! Doctor!” River gasped clutching at him harder, burying her face against his neck as she hurriedly whispered.  “Take the road into the trees. Boulder, there’s a boulder. Go around, cave. In. The. Back." She pushed him away from her, glaring at him. “Stop touching me.”  
  
The Doctors eyes narrowed as he reached out and grabbed her wrist. “You’ve never had a problem with it before. First you can’t keep your hands off me, now you want nothing to do with me? What’s gotten into you?” His heart was pounding in his chest. The Doctor knew exactly what had gotten into her, the demon.  Yet it still hurt to have her push him away. To see her steely gaze burning through him. It was his River, and it wasn’t his River.  
  
“ Nothing, _love_.” She sneered as she tried to yank her wrist back.  
  
“Good. We don’t have time for a domestic _squabble_ in the middle of a thunderstorm. That demon has you’re mother, and we have to save her. Keep focused River! Now, please, let’s go!” He all but shouted as another crash of thunder split through the air.  
  
She nodded at him, eyes softening as he turned and started jogging towards Rory, keeping a firm grip on her as they ran up the road.  
  
“Rory! This way!” The Doctor called as the half drug River along after him. Rory fell back, falling in behind River as they broke through the tree line.  
  
“Over there!”  The Doctor shouted as lighting crackled through the sky above and a crash of thunder shook the ground.  
  
The three of them reached the rather impressive looking boulder as the storm raged harder.  
  
“Oh wow! I like that boulder! _That_ is a nice boulder.” Rory commented as they stared at the rock.  
  
“Are you insane? “ River hissed as she grabbed onto his arm “We don’t have time for this! You can look at the bloody rock later!”  
  
The Doctor tugged River ahead, as she dragged Rory behind her forming a chain as they wound around the rock.  
  
“Doctor! Over there! Looks like a cave! We should check it out!”  Rory yelled over the wind and rain as the Doctor led them to the mouth of the cave.  
  
“Cave must be a loose term then.” The Doctor said as he stared at the narrow gap in the boulder. It looked like someone had taken a slice out of it, just enough to fit inside.  
  
“I am not going in there!” River said, voice a bit panicked as she backed away, pulling against the Doctor.  
  
“Yes you are! We can’t stay out here. Come on!” Rory shouted as he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her to the entrance.  
  
“Stop it!” River yelled as Rory all but pushed her into the tight space, blocking any escape with his body.  Her fists pounded against his chest as he pressed them closer to the rock. “No! Get off! Daddy, daddy please! I don’t want to!” She cried out as Rory turned her around.  
  
“Go!” He yelled as a bolt of lightning struck a tree beside them, energy crackled through the air as the crunch of wood rang out, followed by an impressive crash as the tree hit the ground, flame spreading over the leaves.  
  
“River! It’s not safe out here!”  The Doctor yelled as he pressed up beside Rory, scooting him to the side as he grabbed onto River’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll be right there with you! Everything will be fine, but we have to get out of this weather!”  The Doctor pleaded, blinking rain out of his eyes as River eyes narrowed.  
  
“You and me?” She asked slowly, reaching and grabbing his hand, lacing her fingers together.  
  
 “Always.” He whispered, pulling her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
River’s body relaxed in his arms as she melted into the Doctor. She could feel Red in her mind, shrinking back against her rising love for the Doctor. _It’s time for you to go_. River thought as she leaned up, and brushed her lips against his. “I love you.” She muttered against his lips as the pounding in her head grew unbearable. She thought of every night they spent together while she was in storm cage, sneaking off the Tardis like two rebellious teenagers as her parents slept. She thought about Egypt, how they made love deep inside the great pyramid of Giza, creating new life among the tombs of the ancient kings without even trying. She thought about the future, the joy and happiness that were to come. Her and the Doctor, and their _son_. All of time and space, and all the love she could possibly give.  She kissed him with renewed passion, letting her lips part as his tongue flicked against hers. The cold rain was a distant memory as they held each other, burning up the dark with their passion.  
  
It was easy, once she let it happen, her body and soul radiating her feelings. Red’s hold on her was breaking, second by second River fought and broke the bonds, until it was just her as she forced Red out.  
  
Deep inside the cave, the creature wailed, the sounds reverberating against the stones, funneling out towards them.  
  
“I hate to break up this lovely little display, but we have to move!” Rory said as he pushed past River and the Doctor and slipped inside the rock.  
  
The kiss broke, and the Doctor pressed his forehead against River. “Looks like step one is complete. Find the Demon. Check.” She whispered as another growl rumbled forth from the crack in the rock. “Time for step two. Let’s go.”  
  
They squeezed into the cave, the small crack widened out almost immediately, leaving the three of them standing in a wide passage way. It was quiet, almost as if there wasn’t a storm raging just outside and very black. A breeze blew through the cave, and it sounded like something moaning. River shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She should have dressed better, the thin fabric of her clothes were soaked, and she suddenly feeling very, very cold.  
  
“Doctor? Rory?” River whispered as she couldn’t see anything or anyone.    
  
“I’m over here.” Rory called, he sounded a bit ahead of her. “I can’t see a thing.”   
  
“I’m right here.” The Doctor whispered into her ear, causing her to jump slightly as he pressed his chest against her back, and wrapped and arm around her waist.  
  
“Do you have a light?” Rory called, footsteps echoed around them as he walked.  
  
The Doctor let go of River, stepping back as he dug a hand into his pocket. “Light, light, light…Ah! Here we are!” He exclaimed as he pulled a rather large flashlight out of his pocket.  
  
He flicked it on letting the bright fluorescent glow fill up the space, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the light.  
Growls drifting around them on the breeze as the Doctor grabbed Rivers hand. “Looks like we need to go in deeper.” He said as he started walking forward towards Rory.  
  
“Yes, isn’t that what I always tell you?”  She laughed, giving his hand a squeeze, noting the faint blush that rose to his cheeks.     
  
They cautiously headed down the passageway, the dirt path started to get steeper and steeper as they descended down in the blackness, the only light coming from the lamp the Doctor held.   
  
The further in they got, they louder the growls and moans became. There was a sickening crunch of stone crashing against stone.  
  
“The statues.” The Doctor whispered, as the path suddenly opened up into one large cavern. There were odd orbs of light glowing above them, statues lined the wall, and Amy Pond lay chained in the dirt.  
  
“Amy!” Rory shouted as he sprinted over to her.  His knees hit the dirt as his hands wrapped around her, cradling her in his arms. “Amy, can you hear me? Amy?” He brushed her hair back from her face as she groaned.  
  
“It’s about time.” She said slowly as her eyes opened “What took you so long?” She whispered as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.   
  
The Doctor ran over, quickly sonicing the chains off her wrists, smirking as they hit the ground. “Amy, Where is it? The Demon.” He said quickly.  
  
Amy pulled away from Rory and turned to the Doctor “Right over there.” She said nodding to the far corner of the cavern, where the Red woman stood, watching them. ” She is not in a good mood either. I just spent the last few hours trying to explain why my love for Rory is so strong, and why she would never be able to get between us. I think she’s a bit lonely. “  
  
“Do not make assumptions about me girl.” Red said as she stepped into the middle of the space.  
“You humans are all so pathetic. Love. What a useless emotion. It makes you weak.”  
  
“Weak? If we’re so weak, how come you couldn’t break us? Love makes you strong.” Amy said as she  latched onto Rory, and he pulled them to their feet.   
  
“You’re an unusual case.” Red said simply as she started pacing back and forth. “I might not have been able to break your minds, but be assured; I can easily break your bodies.” The creature grinned, as the sounds of stones scraping together filled the room, the statues were moving away from the wall and steadily towards them.  
  
River who was standing at the entrance of the cave, watched as the statues surrounded them. She reached under her clothing, and pulled out her gun, cocking it as she took aim at the creature.  
  
“Love isn’t going to save you now, is it?” Red asked as the wall of stone statues crowded them closer to the wall. Many of the statues were holding weapons, spears and clubs , that the crashed and banged against the ground before raising them menacingly above them. Amy turned into Rory’s chest, hugging herself against him, while the Doctor stood smirking.  
  
“Oh yes, Red. It is.” The Doctor yelled as River fired, the shot flying into Reds shoulder. The demon looked down, face contorting in pain as a shriek flew from her throat. The statues stopped moving while she was distracted.  
  
 “Run!” The Doctor shouted as he tried to wriggle between the still statues. Amy and Rory did the same, the three of them frantically trying to find an escape.  Red growled, lurching forward and grabbing a spear from the nearest statue, she turned to River, raising her arm in the air. “I’ve had enough of you River Song.” She growled careening her arm back.  
  
“And I you.” River replied as the Demon let the spear fly at the exact time River pulled the trigger.  
  
River’s shot was dead on, hitting red square between the eyes. The demon thumped to its knees, eyes rolling back in it’s head as she convulsed then stilled, lying dead on the ground.

“Yes!” The Doctor exclaimed as he climbed over and around the statues. “She did it! Step two complete!” He said brightly as he helped Amy and Rory down as they climbed over the statues. “Now, let’s get out of here!”  
  
Amy gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth as Rory quickly pulled her into his chest. “What is it? What’s the matter?” He asked as he watched their shocked expressions.  
  
“Doc… tor” River whispered, the sound of it echoing around them as he turned and looked at her.  
  
His hearts stopped in his chest as his stomach knotted. She stood, clutching at the spear which was buried in her chest. Her legs gave out as she collapsed to the floor, panting and writhing in pain.  
  
“River! River no!” The Doctor yelled as he raced over to her. Blood pounded in his ears, everything went quiet around him as he collapsed next to her.  
  
“I’m sorry sweetie.” She whispered as her eyes closed  
  
“River no! Don’t. You are not leaving me!” He cried as reached out and shook her.  
  
“Mmph Hold- hold me sweetie.” She said lips quivering as she started shaking. “I’m so cold.”  
  
He came around behind her, lifting her up very gently. Tears sprang to his eyes as he cradled her in his arms. “You can’t die River. You can’t. I won’t let you.” He whispered fiercely, holding tight against him as she pulled the spear out of her chest. Blood ran red over his hands as her head leaned back against him.  
  
“No! No! River!” The Doctors sobs and screams echoed through the cave. It was the most heartbreaking sound Amy had ever heard.  
  
“Doctor…” She said shakily as her and Rory approached, she placed a hand on his shoulder, a failed attempt to calm him.  
  
“No! No! This isn’t it!” He yelled as he laid River flat on the ground and scrambled to his feet.  
  
“Ok! Ok.” He said as he clapped his hands together. “I can do this.” He nodded, looking down at his hands as they started glowing.  
  
“Doctor! No!” Amy cried as she put herself between him and River.  
  
“Get out of my way Amy.” He growled, his eyes going dark as his hands glowed brighter.  
  
“She wouldn’t want this! You can’t!” Amy insisted as Rory tried to interrupt.  “Uh, hello, Amy?” He said timidly as the Doctor tried to bolt around them.  
  
“I can’t just let her go without trying!” He yelled as he glared at Amy, pushing against her. “Get. Out. Of. My. Way. NOW.”  
  
Amy whimpered slightly as she shook her head. Tears sprung to her eyes as she stared him down. “No.”  
  
 The Doctors hands clutched at his hair as his resolve started to break. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground sobbing.  “River. River, River, River.” He chanted as Amy broke down beside him, sobbing as she pulled him against her, clutching at his jacket.  
  
“Would you two just stop blubbering for a minute and look at that! How is that possible?!” Rory said, slightly amazed as he looked at River.  
  
“What?” Amy whispered. “Doctor, how is that possible. Explain.” She whispered fiercely as he followed her gaze to River.  
  
The tips of her fingers were glowing gold, regeneration energy slowly spreading over her body.  
  
“Oh.” He whispered, a grin breaking out across his face. “Oh! Haha! Ohh! Get back!” He sprang to his feet, dragging Amy with him as they ran for cover behind the statues. A blast of energy filled the cavern, lighting it up completely as it singed the walls a burned the air.  
The moment the energy subsided the Doctor raced back, falling down beside River.  He brushed his fingers over the smooth skin of her chest where the spear was just buried moments before.  
  
“Mm… shouldn’t you at least take me to dinner first?” River said as she looked up at him, a wide smile on her face.  
  
He fell down on top of her covering her face with kisses as salty tears fell from his eyes. “River...” He whispered.  
  
“Hello Sweetie.” She said softly as she cupped his face with her hands, pulling him towards as she kissed his lips. The Doctor moaned softly into her mouth as River’s leg draped over his waist, and her hands moved into his hair.   
  
“Exactly how long are we supposed to let that go on for?” Rory whispered as he nudged Amy with his elbow.  
  
“Oh shush! They’re having a moment!”  She whispered back, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his hand. “Come on. Let’s go wait outside.”   
  
Rory grumbled as Amy tugged him towards the exit. It was light enough to maneuver through without needing a light now, the darkness had lifted.  
  
The Doctor kissed along her jaw, dipping down to her neck as her fingers clawed at his back. “Sweetie...”  
  
“Yes dear?” He asked softly as he rolled them over, pulling River on top of his chest as he held her tight around the waist.  
  
“What happened? I know, I know the spear hit me, and I was slipping fast… You- You didn’t- Please. Please tell me you didn’t.”  
  
“No. I didn’t. Someone else beat me to it.”  He said gently giving her sides a squeeze.  
  
“No…” River whispered as she sat upright, hands flying to her middle. “Oh… I’m sorry.” Tears sprang to her eyes. He wasn’t even born yet and she was already killing him.  
  
“Hey” The Doctor said as he sat up, wrapping a hand around her back. “River, don’t. If you- If you died here, they would never exist. They saved themselves much as they saved you. It was only one, enough to heal the wound.”  
  
She nodded, tears streamed down her face as she laughed. “Oh. He is in _so_ much trouble when he gets out of there.”  
  
“He?”  
  
“He.” River said as she smiled at him. The Doctor smiled, more tears welling up in his eyes as he crashed their lips together.  
  
“Mmm… Come on. Step three. Take the Ponds home. They’re waiting.”  She muttered.  
  
“Yes. India has been a joy, but I’m more than ready to get out of here.”  
  
They made their way back through the cave, slipping out into bright sunlight. Water dripped from the trees, splatting around them in the humid air. Amy  & Rory were laughing, staring at the rock as River heard Rory say “Come on! You’ve got to admit; it is a rather nice looking boulder!”  
  
“Oi! Ponds!” The Doctor called as they headed towards them. Amy turned and ran at his voice, crashing into River with a hug.  
  
“I am so glad you’re alright! Melody, don’t you ever scare me like that again!” She said as she squeezed her tighter.  
  
“How did that happen? Not that I’m not overjoyed but- I thought you didn’t have any regenerations left…”  Rory asked as he squeezed her shoulder.  
  
Amy released her and stepped back looking at River and the Doctor. “Explain!” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
River turned to the Doctor “Should we tell them?” She asked softly  
  
“I think we might have to. Otherwise you’ll never hear the end of it!” He smirked as Amy glared at him. “You tell them River.” He said as he took her hand, lacing their fingers together.  
  
She took a breath as the Doctor squeezed her hand. “I’m pregnant.” She said gently as looked at her parents.  
  
“What?! Ohh Congratulations!” Amy surged forward and grabbed the Doctor and River in a hug, Rory stood back, watching them.  
  
“So that means the baby, it saved you?” He asked as he walked forward, joining them as Amy released her grip and took a step back, laughing and smiling, tears in her eyes.  
  
“Yes. “ The Doctor said with a nod, rocking back on his heels as Rory looked at him.  
  
Rory nodded once, and grabbed the Doctor into a hug. His hand patted his back as the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. He turned and hugged River. “I’m happy for you.”  
  
“Wait a minute. That’s mean that we’re going to be… grandparents.” Amy said slowly, her face turning into a mask of disbelief.  
  
“Ponds! Let’s get out of here, shall we?”  The Doctor asked as he gestured his arms forward. Amy linked her arm with River, the Doctor and Rory falling in behind as they turned, facing the dawn and whatever the future might throw at them.  
  
The Ponds got home safe and sound, leaving River and the Doctor alone in the Tardis.  
  
He was standing at the console, head hung low, fiddling with a lever.   
  
“So, now that your parents are situated. Where do you need to go? I know you have the vortex manipulator. But I’ll give you a lift.” He said rather dejectedly, not even bothering to lift his head to look at her.  He knew she wanted to go, and he couldn’t stop her.  
  
“Hmm…” River sighed as she fiddled with her manipulator. She unstrapped it, and tossed it on the console watching it land next to the Doctors hand. He looked up at her, a little confused.

“How about we just float among the stars for a while? If I recall, we still have step four to complete.” She said her voice low and seductive as she looked at him.  
  
“But we did step four first.”  
  
“Oh. So you don’t want to do it again?” River said as she shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward, reaching for her manipulator.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. I think I could go for it again.” He said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.  
  
“Good. I don’t know what I would have done if you said no.”  
  
“Oh, and why’s that?”  
  
“Because I don’t plan on going anywhere.”  
  
“You mean-“  
  
“I’m staying. Well, at least for the next few months or so.” She said as she glanced down.  
   
The Doctor laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Good.”  
  
“So then love.” River said as she stepped back from him, wriggling gently out of his arms. ”Step four?” She asked holding her hand out to him.  
  
“Yes dear. Step four.”  


	9. Epilogue: The best adventure yet

River leaned her head on the Doctors shoulder, relaxing against him on the seats near the console. They were just floating in the vortex, no real rush to go anywhere. The two of them had decided to take it easy, at least until the baby was born. The Doctor had done his best to avoid any life threatening situations, (especially after what had happened in India) and she had taken a hiatus from University, pushing all her expeditions back indefinitely.  
  
The Tardis phone had rung about fifteen times, but of course the Doctor didn't answer it. That man never answers his phone. Instead he was sitting, arm around River's shoulder; book in the other hand, reading intently. River lazily ran her hand through his hair massaging his scalp as she went.  
  
"So, how’s our boy doing today then?" He asked setting the book in his lap and moving his hand to rest on her stomach. He grinned as he felt the baby kick against his palm.   
  
River shook her head and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. "He's just fine. A little restless. But who wouldn’t be, cramped up in there all day. Just another month." She said fondly, leaning back against the Doctor as his hand ran over her stomach.  
  
All of a sudden there was a spark of electricity and smoke, and a young man poofed into the console room.   
  
"Ha-ha! Yes yes yes! Ohhhh I'm good! I'm so _very_ good!" He exclaimed, spinning in a circle as he strode up the console, oblivious to the fact that the Doctor and River were sitting there watching him. He grabbed onto the monitor and started fiddling with levers and button.   
  
"Don't use the vortex manipulator in the Tardis he said, too dangerous he said! Haha! Yeah right! Ohh I am _good_!" He circled around; flicking more switches and froze when he saw River and The Doctor staring at him. "Oh! I'm bad. Very, _very_ bad!" He said as his eyes widened and face fell. He immediately flipped open the manipulator, pulling out a sonic screwdriver and re-inputting coordinates.   
  
River couldn't help but smile at him, the tall gangly boy, with floppy light brown hair, green eyes and big ears.   
  
"Uh, Excuse me? What exactly do you think you’re doing in my Tardis?" The Doctor asked, slapping his book down into the seat as he stood.   
  
"Right! Well, what had happened was, I obviously made some sort of small teeny tiny miscalculation!  My mistake. I'll pop right off! Just a mo!" He said frantically as he shook his sonic at the manipulator, causing it to spark. "Oh come on! Not now!" He whispered furiously as the device started smoking.   
  
River stood, shaking her head, holding back a laugh. The boy gulped as he looked at up her, his eyes flicking to her stomach and back to the Doctor. She couldn't place the emotion on his face, but it wasn't a terribly happy one. "What's your name?" She asked as she reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling the manipulator towards her as the Doctor soniced it correctly, setting it to return him from wherever and whenever he had come from.   
  
"Oh. Uh, my name?" He said softly, looking down at where River was holding his wrist. Suddenly he grinned, a cheeky look crossing his face as he reached out and bopped River on the nose. "Spoilers!" He said in a sing song voice as he tried to restrain his laughter.  
  
 "Haha! Ohh I've always wanted to say that! Never had the chance! You set it up so nicely for me!" He laughed giddily, a big goofy grin on his face that was just so familiar. The Doctor gave the manipulator one final tweak; he nodded at River and she let go of his wrist. Electricity crackled, and just like that, he was gone.   
  
"Did that just happen?" River said, smirking at the Doctor.   
  
"Don't look at me!” He exclaimed as he tossed his hands up into the air. “That was _your_ son!"  
  
" _My_ son? What happened to _our_ son? He's only yours when he's behaving is that it?" She laughed, giving him a light slap on the arm.  
  
"Not even out of the womb yet and he's already disobeying me." The Doctor grumbled.  
  
"He's going to be a handful." River agreed as she rubbed her hand over her belly.   
  
"I can't wait." The Doctor said softly as he pulled River close to him, kissing the top of her head. "I think it's going to be the best adventure yet." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit of a fan fiction newb!  
> Comments are much appreciated! Let me know what's up! <3


End file.
